Opera Comes to the Caribbean
by orpsgod
Summary: James is supposed to protect an opera star against the people he has wronged. I know this sounds like it sucks but give it a read. James is here and I'm sure Jack will show up along the way. Comments are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

opera

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

"Commodore have you read the latest dispatches from London?" Governor Swann asked as he, James, Elizabeth and William sat around the dining room table.

"I have perused most of the ones dealing with military matters Governor. I planned to go over the rest of them when I returned home." James replied. "Was there something important I should know about?"

"Indeed there was Commodore. Seems London has seen fit to bring a bit of sophisticated entertainment to our humble little jurisdiction here." Weatherby answered with a smile.

"What kind of entertainment Father?" Elizabeth interjected before James could answer. All eyes were on Weatherby, expecting some very interesting news judging by the tone of the Governor's voice.

"Opera my dear, they are sending us quite a famous opera singer. The information contained in the missive stated he will be here for a fortnight and will grace us with a performance."

William looked around at the other two trying to get some hint on how he should react to the news, Elizabeth let out a very audible moan for which she received a censuring look from her Father, and James made a little moue before regaining his normal expression.

"I am surprised at the response you have given this news. I had, in fact, expected a bit more enthusiasm." Weatherby said as if he were scolding a group of children, "Do you not realize how wonderful this news is? If this visit is successful we can expect to look forward to any number of future engagements of quality entertainment, something I must say Port Royal suffers a severe lack of."

William looked appropriately contrite at the Governor's words; Elizabeth and James rolled their eyes at each other.

"I saw that you two!" Governor Swann said, "Elizabeth surely you remember attending the Opera when we were in London and how enjoyable an evening it made?"

She smiled sweetly at her Father and said, "I do remember attending the Opera Father, however I do not remember it being enjoyable in the least."

"Elizabeth!" Weatherby replied with a bit of shock in his tone. He looked at James and wasn't sure but thought he caught the tail end of a smile disappear from the man's face, then discarded that idea, Commodore Norrington was not one to smile, especially at the disrespect his daughter had just shown. "What about you Commodore, surely you have some appreciation for the Opera?"

"I am sorry to say I never acquired a taste for the Opera Governor." James replied.

Turning to his last hope he said, "Mr. Turner surely you see this development in a favorable light, unlike these two."

"I have never been to the Opera Governor." William said as he looked at Elizabeth for guidance, not sure what the right response was. Unfortunately Elizabeth was sitting with her napkin over her mouth trying to hide the fit of giggles that were threatening to erupt from her at the look on William's face. He then looked to James for some sort of sign as to how to proceed, "I am sure Mr. Turner would love to attend Governor." James said, the corners of his mouth twitching. William brightened immediately having the matter taken out of his hands, "Yes Governor I would love to attend." The last words barely made it out of his mouth in the form they should have and not a yelp as he received a kick from Elizabeth. Of course if anybody would have been looking at James right then they would have noticed he had a rather pained look on his face in place of the almost smile he had a moment ago, and was trying to surreptitiously rub the shin that had received a similar kick.

"Well," Weatherby said as he gave William a flicker of a smile, "at least I am not totally surrounded by heathens." He gave James and Elizabeth what was supposed to be a withering look as he returned his attention to his dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As James entered his house he removed his hat and jacket and handed them to Mr. Ellis who had met him at the door, "Did you enjoy your evening at the Governor's Sir?"

"The food was excellent as usual Mr. Ellis, although the conversation took a bit of an unwelcome turn." James replied.

"No trouble I hope."

James looked at him, "Opera Mr. Ellis, Opera, nothing _but_ trouble if you ask me." and then headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Mr. Ellis watched James disappear into the hall at the top of the stairs, shook his head, neatly hung James' jacket and hat up on the hall tree and walked off toward the kitchen shaking his head, a bit bewildered by the response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James eyed the various dispatches and packets that lay unread on his desk as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, took it off and folded it and placed it on his dresser. He removed his cravat, folded it and laid it atop his waistcoat. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and sat down at his desk.

He began picking up and discarding papers and envelopes until he came upon the one he was probably looking for. He opened it and began to read:

Commodore James L. Norrington

Post Commander

Fort Charles, Jamaica

Commodore Norrington please be advised the HMS Regal has set sail from England bound for Fort Charles with a Mr. Gaetano Majorano aboard. We wish you to extend every convenience to Mr. Majorano when he arrives. Mr. Majorano has recently performed several times at King's Theatre here in London under the stage name of Caffarelli, and having greatly impressed certain very influential parties here in London with his Operatic performances has come under the protection of those parties when they became aware of several unfortunate entanglements Mr. Majorano had unwisely gotten himself involved in. Let it suffice that Mr. Majorano will require the same level of protection he received while here, as some of the parties involved in Mr. Majorano's apparent indiscretions may have learned certain particulars about his travel plans and may even now be following Mr. Majorano.

The Crown requests you do all within your power to make sure Mr. Majorano's visit there is an uneventful one. We place the matter in your able hands now Commodore Norrington. I do not think I need to mention the successful outcome of this little situation could have a profoundly upward impact on your career in the Royal Navy, as well as the unsuccessful outcome having just the opposite.

Admiral of the Fleet

Giles Barnett

James read the letter over twice, swore a few choice curse words as he thought to himself, "As if I do not already have enough to keep me busy, I shall now be expected to be a nursemaid as well." He cursed again, then crumpled the missive up and threw it down on his desk.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	2. Chapter 2

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 2

James leaned back from his desk tossing the parchment he had been reading down as he did. He let out an irritated huff and grimaced as he addressed Gillette and Groves who were sitting on either side of his desk working on the mountain of paperwork littering said desk, "This dispatch states _Captain_ Sparrow should be returning any day now gentlemen. I do not think it should be necessary to stress to you just what a disordered shamble that usually turns into."

Gillette huffed as well, "I still do not understand why Governor Swann felt the need to give that pirate a Letter of Marque."

"You have to admit he has lived up to his part of it though Andrew and the coffers of both Port Royal as well as London have benefited greatly." Theo interjected.

Andrew frowned at Theo and said, "He's still a pirate regardless of what packet of official papers he carries."

"Gentlemen!" James said sternly knowing full well from past experience how quickly this particular discussion between his two lieutenants tended to escalate into a heated argument, "I have heard this discussion between you two numerous times and to hear it once more will be once too often. The fact is that as long as Sparrow continues to uphold the requirements of the Letter of Marque he will continue to have Governor Swann's patronage, thanks in no small part to the advocacy in Sparrow's behalf by Mrs. Turner. Ergo we are required to honor said document. This discussion, at least in my presence, is at an end. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men nodded in affirmation, although neither one was a bit happy that their discussion had been brought to such an abrupt halt.

"Now gentlemen, I would also like to bring to your attention, in case it has slipped your minds, that the HMS Regal is also expected in port any day now. From what I have been able to garner about our Operatic guest he is quite a character and prone to fits of unpredictable behavior, which means if Captain Sparrow and Mr. Majorano happen to be occupying Port Royal at the same time, and should actually run into each other, who knows what manner of calamitous mayhem may ensue." James tone, as well as his expression, clearly indicated he could see the whole of Port Royal and Fort Charles, if not the entire island of Jamaica, come crashing down in ruin if the aforementioned meeting took place. He continued in a most serious tone as he looked between the two men, "I can not stress enough gentlemen how important it will be, if they do happen to _invade _Port Royal at the same time, to keep the two of them as far apart as possible." After a pause to let his words sink in he continued, "According to the dispatch I received there is also a possibility that Mr. Majorano is being followed by what may be several persons whom he has committed some manner of indiscretion upon or against, and would, in fact, be after Mr. Majorano to obtain satisfaction for said indiscretions. So you see we shall have our work cut out for us." As James finished speaking he glanced out the window then pulled his pocket watch out and checked the time, "I am expected at the Governor's for supper and must be off if I am not to be late." As he rose from his chair he said, "We shall talk further tomorrow on our stratagem for the situation we will soon be facing. Now gentlemen, by your leave." He nodded to them and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was announced and entered the dining room where Governor Swann, Elizabeth, and William were already seated.

"Good evening Governor, Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner, I hope I am not late." James said as he pulled his watch out and checked the time with the mantel clock on the fireplace.

"No indeed you are not late Commodore. We just finished a game of widow's whist and are only now ready to dine." Weatherby said as he rose to greet James with a handshake. "Please sit down; I shall let Cook know we are ready for the first course."

James took his seat at the table as Weatherby headed off for the kitchen.

"I'm glad you could make it James, I know you must be very busy with the Regal and Jack due any day." Elizabeth said as she walked back to the table after putting the cards away. She picked up the decanter of wine and poured each of them a glass.

James raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised you are aware of both those facts."

She smiled at him, pointed to herself, and said, "Governor's daughter."

"Governor's daughter that has the audacity to rummage in and around her Father's desk and read all manner of official documents and papers she has no business reading." Governor Swann said with a bit of amused indulgence as he returned to the dining room.

"Oh Father, if you really didn't want me reading them you would not leave them lying about." Elizabeth said with a faux pout as she set the wine down and returned to her seat beside William.

Further discussion was interrupted as the maid wheeled the serving cart in, curtseyed, and began making her way around the table filling each of their plates. When she had finished she maneuvered the cart over next to the sideboard, curtseyed again, and left the room.

As they began to eat the conversation consisted of sporadic complements from James and William about the quality of the food, and assurances by Weatherby that he would pass those complements on to Cook.

As dinner wound down and the plates were cleared away the conversation once again started to pick up.

"So Commodore, it will not be long now and we shall have a bit of excitement here in Port Royal." Weatherby said happily.

The discussion he had with Gillette and Groves was foremost in his mind as he replied dryly, "I would hope the _excitement_ we are about to have is of a manageable nature Governor."

Weatherby waved his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture as he stood and retrieved the brandy decanter and glasses from the sideboard and came back over to the table, "I'm sure you and your men are more than capable of handling any matters that might come up during Mr. Majorano's visit. Brandy Commodore?"

"Yes please Governor." He replied. As he watched the Governor fill his goblet he thought on the idea that perhaps rather than dealing with Jack Sparrow and Guetano Majorano it would be nice to take a case or two of brandy to some extremely remote and entirely deserted cove somewhere, sit on the sand and watch the sunset, and drink every last drop.

Elizabeth saw the far away look on James' face, "A penny for your thoughts James."

He returned his attention back to the present company, and with a bit of a smirk at her as he held his now filled glass up in front of him and said, "I was just contemplating how lovely a goblet looks filled with brandy and reflecting the setting sun."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	3. Chapter 3

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 3

"Ya can't be bannin me from the docks Commodore." Jack said in a highly outraged tone, his arms flopping about wildly.

"I can and indeed I have _Captain_ Sparrow." James answered from where he sat behind his desk not bothering to look up at Jack as he spoke. "Besides it is only for a few days. I'm sure your ship and crew will survive that long without you."

"Aye they well might, course I may never know for sure cause without me steadyin presence aboard all may go to pot and I'd be left standin on the beach watchin me Pearl sail off over the horizon without me…..again." Jack replied in an extremely disgruntled tone, his arms still waving about.

James looked up from the report he was reading detailing the prizes Jack had collected on this last trip. With a bit of sarcasm he retorted, "Then perhaps you would have been wise to select a more reliable crew."

"Ya can't really keep me away from me ship."

"I can and will Sparrow, even if it entails throwing you in a cell for a few days." James answered seriously.

Jack stood there glaring at the Commodore for a few moments, then a thought crossed his mind. He tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin with his finger as he eyed James, "Makes one think there's about ta be some big ta do take place ya don't want me bein a part of eh Commodore?" Jack caught the fleeting expression that passed across the Commodore's face before it returned to the normal stern expression he generally wore when in Jack's presence, and Jack knew he was close to the truth. He also had his curiosity peaked, "So just what manner of goins on might this be Commodore?"

"Nothing that concerns you _Captain_." James snapped.

"Ah, then there _is_ about ta be some big ta do. And the fact that yer willin ta go ta such extreme measures ta keep me away…… well that makes it all the more fer findin out about then doesn't it Commodore." Jack said with a smile.

James glared at Jack, "I swear Sparrow if you set one foot anywhere near the dock over the next several days I will have you shackled and thrown _under_ Fort Charles."

Jack continued to smile at James as he raised both index fingers and said, "That's Captain….Captain Jack Sparrow Commodore." The look James shot him left no doubt that now would be the opportune moment to be making his exit. He cast back over his shoulder as he swayed out the door, "I'll be in the Wandering Lass if you've further need for me Commodore."

James continued to glare at the door for several moments after Jack made his exit. Then with a huff he muttered, "Blasted Pirate!" Try as he might to get his mind back on the report in front of him he was unable to, the realization that by forbidding the man to step foot on the dock he had as much as dared him to do just that. He made a mental note to himself to post extra guards, or even extra extra guards around the dock. The last thing in the world he needed right now was for Sparrow and Mr. Majorano to run into each other. He shook his head to try and clear it, tried once again to focus on the report, and failing that walked over and poured himself a glass of brandy. He stepped out on the balcony and watched as Sparrow jauntily made his way down the street towards the tavern district. "Blast!" he muttered to himself, downed the glass of brandy, eyed it a moment, then stepped back inside to pour another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sashayed into the Wandering Lass and up to the bar. He ordered a bottle of rum and made his way over to where AnnaMaria and Mr. Gibbs were sitting at a table in the corner.

"Done with business so soon Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs said in a voice that indicated he had made more than good use of the abundance of liquor in the place.

AnnaMaria, unlike Joshamee, was not drunk and noticed the look on Jack's face, "Don't look like things went to your likin."

"He banned me from the docks." Jack said with a pout.

"Powerful bad luck ta be banned from the docks Jack." Mr. Gibbs slurred and raised his bottle to his mouth.

AnnaMaria smiled, "He doesn't actually think that'll keep ya away does he?" After a brief pause she added, "Why would he be bannin ya from the docks Jack?"

"Now that's the question here isn't it luv." Jack replied. "And I'm intendin ta find the answer." He picked up the bottle of rum and took a long swig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Gillette, from the moment the HMS Regal comes within twenty miles of Port Royal I want the entire dock lined with enough men that even the smallest mouse inhabiting Port Royal would find it impossible to make its way onto the dock."

"Sparrow?" Gillette replied.

"Sparrow." James answered with a grimace.

"I say we just lock Sparrow up until the Regal leaves."

"That is my first inclination as well Mr. Gillette, unfortunately that is not an option. Without cause to arrest him, or for that matter even if we had cause, Mrs. Turner would no doubt hound her Father until he was released. No, our only course here is to be extra vigilant and make sure Captain Sparrow and Mr. Majorano do not meet, and neither of them go anywhere without an escort."

"It would be a lot easier just to slap him in irons and throw him in a cell." Andrew snipped.

"If only we could." James replied a bit wistfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Majorano, regardless of who you may be, or what influence you hold with certain persons back in London I must insist you return to your cabin. I can no longer ignore the disruption to the operation of my ship your presence on deck has in the past, and is even now causing!" Captain Rush exclaimed as he approached the man trying to wrestle control of the wheel from the helmsman. He had had his fill of the man after the first week they had been at sea, and what the man was doing now was the last straw. "Not only have you tricked most of my men out of their grog rations as well as a good deal of their money and valuables in more than likely crooked card games and dice, you have been constantly under foot and detrimental to say the least in the execution of their duties in the running of my ship."

"I am Caffarelli! I have been lauded and held in the highest esteem by every Ruler in the known world. I think I have made it more than clear I will not take orders from you!" Majorano shouted back at Captain Rush as he let go of the wheel and pulled himself up into a haughty stance.

"Mr. Majorano…"

"The Great Caffarelli to you sir!"

"Mr. Majorano you have exhausted my patience. If you do not return to your cabin immediately I shall be forced to take drastic measures." Captain Rush stated in a barely under control tone.

"You would not dare lay a hand on me Sir!" Caffarelli said arrogantly.

"No _I_ shall not, but they will." He turned to several Marines that were standing by the rail watching the confrontation, "Please escort Mr. Majorano to his cabin and make sure he stays there."

With a string of curses shouted at the top of his lungs Caffarelli was physically escorted by the Marines to his cabin. The two left to guard the locked door shook their heads at each other in disbelief at the swearing and beating on the door from the man inside.

"Wouldn't think a man of his station would know words such as that would ya." Marine #1 said.

"Wouldn't think so, but I did hear he spent some time in Singapore." Marine #2 answered.

"Well that explains it then." Marine #1 said with a knowing nod of his head.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 4

"Please tell Captain Rush I would like to speak with him." Caffarelli called politely to the guards through the door of his cabin.

Caffarelli had abruptly ceased his banging and shouting long ago and the guards had not heard so much as a whisper from the cabin since.

"S'pose one of us ought ta go tell Cap'n Rush 'e wants ta talk to 'im?" Guard #1 said.

"'m not sure we should leave our post, 'sides 'e might be up ta no good, plannin some kinda trick." Guard #2 said warily.

"Trick? What kind o trick? 'n why would 'e want ta be playin a trick?" Guard #1 said.

"Could be any kind of trick, and 'e might have all kinds of reasons for wanting to play a trick, might have it in mind ta take over the ship or somfin such as that 'r steal a long boat and make off in it." Guard #2 answered.

"Don't seem like this'd be much of the proper time ta be playin tricks of that nature being 'e couldn't possibly use said trick ta take over the ship as 'e'd be outnumbered with no weapons on 'im ta use against us, and we're still too far out ta sea fer the stealin of a longboat ta do 'im much good." Guard #1 said.

"I'm just sayin ya can't never tell what people like 'im have in their heads." Guard #2 said huffily.

"People like 'im?" Guard #1 said with a puzzled look.

"Aye people like 'im, you know them op-er-y folks. Alays been warned against trustin anyone don't sing in a language what's understandable." Guard #2 said with authority.

"But ya listen ta old O'Leary when 'e's in his cups and all tuned up 'n singin in 'is native tongue." Guard #1 replied.

Guard #2 started to speak, "I'm just sayin……."

"I know what yer sayin, and I'm sayin yer not makin any sense." Guard #1 interrupted.

"Fine then, go off and tell the Cap'n, but don't be surprised if on yer return ya find just what I've said could happen is happenin." Guard #2 answered huffily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James looked up from the document he was reading and called out, "Enter" at the knock on his door. Groves stuck his head in and with a smile said cheerfully, "The Regal has been spotted Commodore, should be making port in a couple of hours."

"Where is Sparrow?" James immediately asked.

"Still in the Wandering Lass according to the last report from the two men watching him." Groves answered.

"Well let us just go see for ourselves shall we?" James said as he stood up, walked over and put his hat and jacket on, and walked out the door with Groves following. As he came down the stairs into the lobby and passed the desk on his way to the door he called to the duty officer, "Mr. Groves and I shall be out of the Fort for awhile Mr. Bloom, Mr. Gillette will be in charge during our absence."

Mr. Bloom saluted, "Aye Sir, where shall I tell him you've gone if he asks?"

"Tell him we have gone to make sure Port Royal remains the shining Pearl of the Caribbean, he will no doubt understand." James called back over his shoulder as he and Groves went out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack swayed into the Wandering Lass through the back door and made his way over to the table where AnnaMaria was sitting.

"Bout time ya got yer arse back here Jack, if them Navy boys out front were a bit more ambitious and poked their heads in here ya'd a been found out." AnnaMaria snapped at him as he sat down.

Jack's smile glittered in the low tavern light; he spread his arms wide and said, "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

AnnaMaria snorted as she passed a bottle of rum over to Jack, "Like I said _Captain Jack Sparrow_ it's lucky ya got yer arse back here when ya did." She nodded toward the door where the two Navy men had just stepped inside and were trying to look inconspicuous, and doing a poor job of it, as they peered around the room looking for Jack.

"Trifles darling, and I did find out what I was in fact trying to find out." Jack said with satisfaction as he picked up the bottle, leaned back in his chair, put his feet up on the table, took a drink and fluttering his hand about said, "Ya see luv I found der William, who fortuitously for me just happened at the time ta be unaccompanied by the Bonny Lass, and therefore unimpeded in his informative responsiveness to me interrogatorily inclined inquiries."

"So what did ya find out?"

"Now that's the curious thing here ya see cause with what young Turner had ta say I'm beginning to think our fine Commodore may have been out in the sun a tad bit too long…..though how he'd have managed such as that and still remain so white 'n….._unexposed_ lookin's beyond me…….seems like if he'd been standin around out in the sun long enough ta make him daft…….."

"Jack!"

"Aye luv?......Oh aye, anyway seems there's some manner of remarkable 'n rememberable Op-er-a fop arrivin courtesy of the Uppity Ups in Old Mother England ta do a bit of performin for the gentry herebouts. Now the curiosity of the situation is this, evidently the Commodore has somewhere gotten the idea I'd be _wantin_ ta be near the docks for such an occasion, it's like he doesn't know me at all."

"Or mayhaps there's more to it than that." AnnaMaria added.

"Aye, there is that." Jack replied as he tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin with a finger as he considered this, "Somefin ta be ponderin on for sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is _Captain_ Sparrow still in there?" James addressed the two marines outside the tavern.

They hadn't noticed James' approach until he spoke, and immediately jumped up from where they had been lounging in front of the tavern and stood at attention. They snapped off salutes as they spoke, "Aye Sir, we've been keeping an eye on him Sir jest like ya ordered."

"He's been in there the whole time Sir, couldn't a got past us if he'd tried Sir."

"Indeed." James replied as he stepped over to the door, opened it and stepped inside, Mr. Groves stepping in behind him.

"Ah Commodore," Jack smiled and waved his arms about as he spotted James entering, "You and your Lieutenant come over and join us." A moment later he grimaced and let out a 'bugger' as AnnaMaria punched him in the arm, "What'd ya do that for?" he said poutily. She raised her fist to hit him again and hissed, "Are ya daft? What ya doin invitin him ta come over here?"

He rocked back out of reach before she could connect again, held his index fingers up and said, "Trust me."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	5. Chapter 5

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 5

"Cap'n wants us ta bring Mr. Morjorano up to the quarterdeck." Guard #1 said as he came back down the passageway.

"Alright," Guard #2 answered as he turned to unlock the door, then paused and said, "Just because what I thought might happen didn't in fact actually happen does not mean I was wrong or that it might not happen at a later time exactly as I thought it would already have happened."

"I know, and just so you know I do wish it would have happened as you said it would just so you could say you were right. Not that I'd be wishing for something like that to have actually happened you understand." Guard #1 said sympathetically.

Guard #2 smiled at Guard #1 and said, "Let's get Mr. Morjorano up ta see the Cap'n."

Guard #1 smiled back and said, "Well I guess that's something you can count yourself right on, getting Mr. Morjorano to the Cap'n that is."

They stood there smiling at each other for a few moments before unlocking the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you up to Sparrow?" James said with a glare as he approached the table.

"It's Captain Sparrow, 'n I'm up ta havin a bit of… or perhaps a bit more 'n a bit of rum Commodore, care ta join me?" Jack said with a glittering grin as he waved the bottle of rum at James.

James jerked his head back a little, frowned at Jack, then at the bottle, and then back at Jack, "No I do not."

"So what brings ya to this fine establishment Commodore? By the looks on the faces of the other patrons I'm imaginin I'd be more 'n right in surmisin any previous presences of yer fine self ya've made here haven't been of an unarrestin nature." Jack said as he waved his hand around to encompass the room.

"Perhaps that is my purpose for being here now _Captain_ Sparrow." James said with a smirk.

"Well far be it from me ta be keeping ya from yer duty and the performance of such a fine ideal as that. I'm sure you and your little lieutenant there can roust a few of them what's come in for a quiet drink and find at least one or two what have been criminally inclined enough ta be spittin on the sidewalks of yer fair little berg, or committed some other nefarious crime such as that against the citizens of Port Royal."

"I was speaking of you." James said with irritation.

"I'll have you know I never spit anywhere Commodore." Jack retorted giving James his best highly offended expression. "Sides unless drinkin rum in a public tavern's become a punishable offence here in Port Royal I've not done anything to be arrested for."

"Oh I'm sure you have, I just don't know about it yet." James snapped back.

Jack spread his arms wide as he smiled and said, "Now Commodore I've lived up to your orders to the letter. Ya told me ta stay away from the docks and I've done that very thing. Ya can ask AnnaMaria here if ya are leery bout takin my word for it."

"Accept another pirate's word that the first pirate is telling the truth, really Sparrow what do you take me for?" James said with a snort as he rolled his eyes.

Jack caught AnnaMaria's hand as she started to clench it into a fist. As she moved her glare from James to him he shook his head at her and mouthed, "Not now luv." She unclenched her fist but continued to glare at James.

"Haven't taken ya for anything yet Commodore….although I will admit ta the thought crossin me mind from time ta time." Jack said with a suggestive wink.

"Oh please!" James huffed, his face coloring a bit. "Just make sure you continue to follow my order to the letter." He spun around to leave, almost tripped over Theo, glared at him for a moment then stepped around him, snapped out, "With me Mr. Groves!" and stomped out the door.

He spotted the two marines as he marched past, pointed at them and with a huff snapped, "Make sure that pirate doesn't go anywhere."

Marine #1 looked questioningly at Marine #2 and said, "I thought he was no longer a pirate…..heard he was a privateer now."

"Well if the Commodore wants ta be callin 'im a pirate guess we'd be the wiser ta not question it." Marine #2 said sagely.

Marine #1 tipped his head to the side as he considered this, "Mayhaps yer right, wouldn't want ta wind up on the wrong side of the Commodore I'm thinking." They watched as Mr. Groves came hurriedly out of the tavern, threw them a quick salute in return for theirs, and took off after the Commodore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth, surely you must be ready by now?" Governor Swann called up the stairs from where he was pacing back and forth.

Elizabeth poked her head out of her door and called back, "I will be down in a minute Father; the Regal won't even be docking for at least another hour or so."

"No sense in being late, do hurry Elizabeth." Governor Swann returned.

"Yes Father." Elizabeth called down in a too sugary sweet voice, then slammed the door and turned to glare at William, "This is all your fault."

"Elizabeth, you can't really blame me for this." He replied defensively.

"Can and have!" She shot back as she began to pace the room. "I really wish you hadn't involved us in this Will. I'd love to be able to think of something that would teach Father not to include me in things like this."

"I didn't deliberately involve us Elizabeth, I didn't realize what I was saying when your Father asked me about opera." After a short pause he said with a semi horrified tone, a bit taken aback by her words, "You wouldn't do something terrible to your Father just to pay him back would you Elizabeth?"

She waved her hand in the air dismissively and said, "Of course I wouldn't do anything terrible, just a little something to make him think twice."

She continued to pace around the room as William babbled trying to distract her from her thoughts about paybacks for her Father.

"Elizabeth, that dress really does look nice on you….. Have you done something different with your hair? I finished that order for Mr. Nighy today. Did I tell you Jack stopped in while I was at the smithy? Mr. Arenberg came in and asked me to come out to his place later on this week and fix his……."

Elizabeth suddenly stopped her pacing and peered at William, "What did you just say?

"Mr. Arenberg stopped in……"

"Not that! Before that!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Jack stopped in?" William replied uncertainly.

She grabbed him and gave him a big kiss, smiled and said, "William I think you may have just provided me with the means to my ends."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 6

"I am going to find Jack." Elizabeth said as she headed for the doors to the balcony.

"Elizabeth, your Father is expecting us downstairs any minute." William said a bit startled.

"When he calls up here again just tell him I'm not ready yet." She cast back over her shoulder as she opened the doors and stepped out on the balcony.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me here alone to face him. I'm going with you." Will replied as he followed her.

She turned and smiled at him as they stood there together on the balcony, "We're a little older now than when we used to climb up and down here. I hope the vines will still hold us."

"I'll go first." William said as he climbed over the railing and grabbed a hold of the vines snaking up the side of the house. "So far so good." He smiled up at her as he started down.

Elizabeth followed when she saw the vines were holding, "Do you remember how exciting it used to be sneaking in and out of the house like this William?"

William chuckled a bit as he replied, "Yes, and I definitely remember the night I was forced to cling to these vines in the pouring rain when your Father unexpectedly decided he wanted to have a heart to heart talk with his daughter."

Elizabeth giggled in return, "But drying you off and warming you up was worth every minute you hung there now wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was at that." William replied with another chuckle.

They reached the ground and headed off through the garden to the back gate leading to the alley.

"Where do you suppose we should begin looking for him?" William said as they walked side by side towards the main road.

Elizabeth gave him a roll of her eyes.

"Oh right, one of the taverns then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's yer plan for gettin on the docks Jack?" Joshamee said as he came back over from the table he had been drinking with some of the crew at.

"Saw the Commodore paid ya a visit, don't imagine he was here to lift the disbarment?"

"No," AnnaMaria replied before Jack could, then with a smile added, "And Jack has managed ta irritate him even more than he was already irritated so I doubt he'll be liftin it anytime soon."

Jack made a face, "Man has no sense of humor about him at all."

"So what are ya gonna do?" Gibbs asked as he sat down and picked up a bottle and took a drink.

"Well I had the thought of just minglin with the crowd that will no doubt be minglin about with their own selves….."

"Except now it seems ya've put the Commodore in such a mood he'll probably run you through on sight." AnnaMaria interrupted with a laugh.

"Aye, there is that." Jack said with a pout.

"Well," Gibbs said with a smile as he raised the bottle to his lips, "I'm sure you'll think of something Jack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth?" Weatherby called up the stairs for the third time. As he started up the staircase he called again, "Elizabeth?" He reached the door, knocked, and called through it, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you in there?" Receiving no answer he tried the door and found it locked. "Now what is she up to?" He said with a bit of annoyance as he headed back down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Gillette, have the men been assembled on the docks, the Regal will make port in less than thirty minutes."

"Yes Sir, as you ordered. Even a fly couldn't get by unnoticed." Gillette answered with confidence.

"Too bad we are dealing with a Sparrow here and not a fly." James muttered. "Very well Gillette, let us be off."

As James and Andrew came down the stairs into the lobby of Fort Charles James called out to Lt. Groves, "You might as well be in on this too Theo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, if it isn't the Bonny Lass and der William." Jack called out with a flourish of hands as Elizabeth and Will walked toward where he sat in the corner.

"I want you to do a favor for me Jack." Elizabeth said as she took a seat beside him.

"What manner of favor did you have in mind luv?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. As he leaned forward and wiggled his fingers about he said, "Some manner of favor that would involve some sort of physically and exceedingly pleasing entanglements of limbs betwixt the two of us that dear William might find not so much to his liking if he were in fact to find out about such goings on perhaps? And if that be the case luv, I really must point out if der William is not to be included in such activities it really might not be such a good idea to have him tagging along with ya when ya put such self same thoughts and ideas as it were in such a vocal and clearly understandably way. Savvy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and replied, "No Jack nothing like that," she paused as Jack gave her a puppy dog look then went on, "I want you to go to the docks with William and I to welcome Mr. Majorano."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	7. Chapter 7

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 7

"Jack," William said as he gave Jack a moue, "Were you just implying something untoward towards Elizabeth?"

Jack looked at William for a brief moment as if he couldn't believe he's ask that, then began fluttering his hands about as he spoke, "Now William, if I were indeed implying anything untoward towards dear Lizzie here as you are in fact implying I was indeed implying I would hardly imply such a thing within the nearness of your hearing and or unmistakable presence here now would I? If one, namely me, would be taking into account, which I no doubt would be doing if I were doing the aforementioned implying of any manner of untoward nature, the indistinct and entirely infeasibility of the possibility that you might in fact muddle upon the meaning of any implications I may or may not have been implying towards Lizzie, and that being that would not make such implications under the circumstances as it were in which your presence was so present as to be unignorable and said implications being made in your presence might possibly allow you to make any semblance of reason out of any implications of implying-ment I may or may not have been implying towards the bonny lass. Savvy?" Jack finished with a smile.

"What?" William answered totally confused.

"Jack." Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes, "We need to get back on the subject of my favor."

Jack turned his attention from Will to Elizabeth, put his hands together in front of him, and with his best puppy dog expression said, "Ah luv, if only I could I would in fact accompany you on your little excursionary gallivant except for a little matter of a stuffy and overly self-important and much too brocaded and bewigged piece of uppity naval decoration 'tween me and said destinatory site."

"Are you talking about James?" Elizabeth replied, "What reason would he have to keep you from the docks?"

"Don't have the foggiest luv, but he did indeed ban me from the self same." Jack said looking as woeful and forlorn as he was able.

"That doesn't make any sense." Elizabeth said as she tried to puzzle out why James would do such a thing.

"Well luv, if ya are askin me own opinion of things nothing yer friend Norrington does makes much sense." Jack interjected.

She gave him a frown, "James makes a lot of sense in everything he does, not only in his personal life but as Commander of Fort Charles as well Jack."

"Oh aye, if yer gonna look at it in some manner of a twisted Naval way." Jack replied.

"He didn't tell you why he was banning you from the docks?" William asked.

"Naught so much as a word in explanation, just threatened ta lock me up in his irksome little jail if I came anywhere near his dowdy little docks." Jack replied giving Elizabeth a mournful expression.

"Well Elizabeth," William said, "I guess you'll have to come up with another plan."

"No William, I have already made up my mind. Jack is going to accompany us to the docks. James will just have to give me a good reason for banning Jack from the docks."

Jack gave her a glittering grin as he pointed at her, "Well spoke luv."

As the three of them headed for the tavern door Will shook his head and mumbled to himself, "I knew this was a bad idea, I should have stayed in the room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"On the alert now men." James shouted as he saw the Regal come around the headlands and make for the dock.

"A mouse _or a Sparrow_ won't be getting through those lines Commodore." Andrew said as he stepped up next to James.

"We can only hope." James answered, then turned as Governor Swann addressed him.

"Oh good Commodore you are here. You haven't seen Elizabeth or Mr. Turner have you?"

"No Governor I have not." James replied.

"They were supposed to accompany me, but for reasons I have a feeling I would be just as well off not to be privy to, you know how young married people can be," James colored just the slightest bit, and Andrew smothered a smile at this statement before Weatherby cleared his throat and continued, "they did not answer nor come downstairs when I announced it was time to depart."

"Yes, well…" James stammered a bit uncomfortably as he turned to watch the progress of the Regal towards the dock and get the vision that had popped into his mind out of his mind, and just as he had almost accomplished this he heard Governor Swann behind him.

"There you are Elizabeth, and Mr. Turner. Where have you been? I was afraid you were going to miss one of the most important events ever to grace Port Roy……who is that you have with you Elizabeth?" He continued in a tone clearly showing his disapproval, "Really Elizabeth, I do wish you would use better judgment in your choice of associations."

James already had his hand on his sword and a glare on his face before he even turned around to see the smiling face of that blasted pirate. He took a step towards him and said, "I thought I made it clear you were to be nowhere near these docks."

Jack rocked back on his heels and wiggled his hands about in front of him, then pointed at Elizabeth and said with an innocent tone and expression, "I'm with her."

James advanced another few steps, hand still on his sword, Gillette right behind him.

"Shall I clap him in irons Sir?" Andrew asked with a smirk towards Jack.

"You shall do no such thing!" Elizabeth snapped as she stepped between James and Jack, "He is here as my guest, and unless you have a very good reason for keeping him off these docks he will remain here as my guest." She stood looking at James with a raised eyebrow almost daring him to come up with a reason good enough for her to accept. Of course Jack was standing behind her smiling that bloody self assured smile of his over her shoulder as he pointed between himself and Elizabeth as if to say 'Go ahead Commodore, butt heads with her, I dare you'.

"Elizabeth really!" Weatherby said with aghast, "You really shouldn't talk to the Commodore like that."

"Oh Father," She said not taking his words seriously, "All he has to do is give one good reason for Jack not to be on the docks."

Suddenly there were four pairs of eyes (Andrew being too irritated by the turn of events, blaming them on that pirate and therefore his eyes were on Jack) staring at James waiting for him to say something.

James huffed a bit, knowing it would do no good no matter what he came up with, even if it managed to sound anywhere near a valid reason for Jack not to be on the dock. He huffed a bit more, let out a 'Blast' under his breath and very unwillingly, but with no choice that he could discern, gave up. "Very well Mr. Sparrow you may stay so long as you remain both in action and tone as silent as the grave, do I make myself clear?"

Jack started to raise a finger and open his mouth to point out the error in the Commodore's addressment of him, but catching the dire warning in those green eyes as they glared at him decided against it and with a smile answered, "Clearer than clear Commodore."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 8

The HMS Regal found a berth near the end of the pier and tied off. James headed off in that direction with Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack following behind.

Captain Rush stood at the head of the gangplank and saluted, "Commodore Norrington, permission to come ashore."

James returned the Captain's salute, "Permission granted."

As Captain Rush disembarked James peered at him curiously, "A word with you Captain." James said as he moved off away from where the others were standing and Captain Rush followed.

"Is that you Simon?"

"I was wondering if you'd recognize me after all these years, it's been some time since we were stationed on the Britannia." Captain Rush said with a smile.

"How could I forget the midshipman who managed to take most of my pay each month in a highly dubious game of cards?" James answered with a bit of friendly sarcasm in his tone.

"The games were on the up and up Commodore, you were just a poor player." Simon answered with a bit of his own friendly sarcasm.

James raised his eyebrow a bit and said, "Indeed." As Governor Swann cleared his throat loud enough to catch the two men's attention James turned around toward Governor Swann and was just about to speak when Mr. Majorano impatiently called out from the railing, "I really would like to come ashore now gentlemen."

With a smirk Simon said, "I guarantee you'll have your hands full with that one Commodore."

James frowned, "So it would seem." He peered up at Mr. Majorano who had moved over and stepped onto the gangplank and was making his way down it. When he reached the bottom he ignored James, Weatherby, and Captain Rush, walking past them without so much as a glance and straight over to Elizabeth, and as he held her hand and gazed into her eyes he spoke, "Such a beauteous flower of womanhood. Pray tell me dear maiden you are not taken, for to hear those words from your lovely lips would surely crush me."

Elizabeth, as well as William, James, and Weatherby were so stunned by Mr. Majorano's actions they could do nothing but stare. After a moment or two Jack elbowed William in the side, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "William, I'm havin a thought here, I'm thinking now would be the opportune moment to be speakin up if ya catch me meanin." It took a second nudge in the side to snap William out of his shock.

"She has been taken…eh…that is I have taken her…ah….that is she is mine..er…my wife Sir!" William finally managed to stammer.

"Such a pity that." Mr. Majorano said as he continued to gaze into Elizabeth's eyes and hold her hand.

Jack nudged William again and when William looked at him he fluttered his fingers and tilted his head back and forth to the side a couple of times indicating Elizabeth's hand still being held by Mr. Majorano. It took William a moment or two to catch on, but when he did he grabbed her hand away from Majorano and received a moue from Elizabeth for his trouble.

James stepped over then and began to speak as he motioned between Mr. Majorano and Weatherby, "Mr. Majorano may I present Governor Swann."

Mr. Majorano waved his hand in a dismissive way, "In a moment Lieutenant or Captain, or who ever you are." He ignored the irritated frown from James as well as the huff James let out and peered at Jack with interest, "Who are you?"

Jack rocked back and forth, waved his arms about, and with a glittering grin said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparr…." Catching the glare James was giving him he finished with a puppy dog look, "..ow."

"I've heard of you, you're a pirate." Majorano said with a bit of excitement in his tone.

"Aye mate," Jack said, clearly pleased by Majorano's statement. He started to expound on himself and his legend when he caught the glare James was shooting at him. He began to speak rather rapidly, fluttering his hands about as he shot quick little pouty glances at James, "Have ta give ya the particulars of all that at a future date mate, as I am presently constrained by certain stuffy and unreasonable restraints placed against me actions that are entirely not of me own free will as it were and a bit out of me own control and or choosin at the present time."

"Well I assure you Captain Sparrow I shall make a point during my visit to meet with you again." Mr. Majorano replied, then a bit huffily he turned back to James, "Now Sergeant or who ever you might be, who was it you felt was so important for me meet?"

James gritted his teeth for a moment, his jaw clearly showing the tension before he gained enough control to speak civilly, "Mr. Majorano, may I present Governor Swann."

Mr. Majorano eyed Weatherby for a moment before stepping over to him and declaring, "I do hope you have arranged suitable lodging for me, and I insist I be shown them immediately. I am rather fatigued and if they turn out not to meet my standards I should like to be able to find suitable accommodations before it gets too late and I am forced to bumble about your little island in the dark."

"Your accommodations are in the Governor's mansion, and I assure you they will provide the highest level of comfort and convenience." Weatherby replied, clearly irritated but trying to remain diplomatic.

"Well let's go see them then so I may make my own judgment on their suitability. As I said I don't care to be out rambling around in the dark."

Without waiting for anyone he headed off down the dock.

James and Weatherby rolled their eyes at each other and then headed off after him. As James passed Gillette and Groves he paused a moment to say, "I fear the situation is worse than I imagined. We must be doubly or even triply on our guard to make sure that Captain Sparrow and Mr. Majorano do not find themselves in each others company again."

Gillette and Groves gave James a salute, "Yes Sir." Gillette answered, "We shall do what ever is necessary."

"Within reason." Groves interjected with a look at Andrew.

"Gentlemen, keep those two apart! Do I make myself clear?" As they nodded in affirmation James headed off after Governor Swann and Mr. Majorano.

Elizabeth, William, and Jack watched as they left. "Well he certainly has a bit charm about him doesn't he." Elizabeth said.

"He was a bit rude if you ask me." William replied.

Elizabeth gave William a look and a dismissive wave of her hand, "Oh William, you're just jealous." Without waiting for a reply she also headed off down the dock.

"Well young William, I'm off to the Wandering Lass for some rum, care to join me?" Jack said with a smile as he flutteringly pointed in the general direction of said tavern.

William thought on the suggestion for a few moments, and then with a dejected tone replied, "I suppose I better forego that and get on to the mansion."

Jack swayed off calling back over his shoulder, "Better you than me young Turner."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	9. Chapter 9

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 9

Coming to an abrupt halt and looking around behind him Majorano asked, "What happened to that other fellow, the one with the _hair_?"

Governor Swann looked at him questioningly; James huffed with distain, catching on immediately as to exactly who Mr. Majorano was talking about, "I'm sure Mr. Sparrow is deep in a mug of rum somewhere."

"I insist you go fetch him immediately." Majorano said haughtily as he pointed at James.

"I shall do no such thing." James said with his own haughty tone and stature.

Sensing a good chance of calamity about to strike Weatherby tried to defuse the situation, "Mr. Majorano, Commodore Norrington, I'm sure we can discuss this with civility."

Majorano puffed up even more, his haughty stance and tone increasing exponentially as he jabbed his finger first at James and then Weatherby, "Civility be damned! I am sure my patrons, who happen to be your superiors by the way, informed you I was to be given carte blanche while I am here. I can't believe either of you would be foolish enough not to do as I say. Now go fetch that Sparrow fellow."

James was absolutely fuming; his face was red, his eyes shooting green fire. He had stiffened his normal Commodore-ly posture tenfold, his jaw was clamped so tightly shut to keep from saying something he knew he would be sorry for but wanted to say so badly anyway Weatherby was sure if something wasn't done immediately the Commodore would do himself, or worse Mr. Majorano, physical harm. Weatherby was nearly as outraged by Mr. Majorano's words as James, but ever the diplomat, he decided an alternative course would be the wise choice at the moment.

Weatherby laid his hand on James' arm, "Commodore, a moment please." James continued to glare at Majorano as he and the Governor walked a short distance away.

"It appears to me it would behoove us to pick our battles with Mr. Majorano a bit propitiously. Perhaps we would be wise not to turn this into one?"

Elizabeth and William, who had been lagging a bit behind had now joined the scene. "What is going on?" Elizabeth asked seeing James standing by her Father in a state of near apoplexy.

"Ah dear lovely lady, perchance you can explain to these two boeotians the egregious mistake they are making by not doing as I request." Mr. Majorano said as he waved his arms wildly at the two men.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Mr. Majorano, just what is it you were requesting they do?" Elizabeth replied as she wondered to what extreme the request must have been to put James in such a state.

"I simply told that navy fellow or who ever he is to go fetch that interesting man with all the things in his hair." Majorano answered.

Elizabeth bit back a smile. No wonder James was in a state. Mr. Majorano had committed not one but two faux pas in dealing with the Commodore; firstly you never ever _told_ James what to do, and evidently Mr. Majorano had expected James to run off like some lackey at his command. Secondly was of course the particular person Mr. Majorano was trying to send him off after.

"Mr. Majorano," Elizabeth said trying to keep the humor out of her tone, "perhaps William and I can be of some assistance here. We would be more than glad to relay your invitation for Captain Sparrow to join you at the Governor's Mansion, wouldn't we William."

William wasn't nearly as sure about that as Elizabeth, after all Mr. Majorano seemed to grate something terrible on the Commodore's sensibilities, much as Jack did. He had a feeling it would not be one of the smartest things they had ever done to subject the Commodore to the company of both of them at once, especially in the agitated state the Commodore already seemed to be in. "I don't know Elizabeth, maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Oh fiddle-faddle William." Elizabeth retorted giving William a frown. She turned back to Mr. Majorano, "We shall be back shortly." She headed back toward the tavern district without another word to or glance at William, and a few moments later smiled as she heard his footsteps behind her.

James had not heard the conversation between Mr. Majorano and the Turners he had been so intent on getting himself back under control. Weatherby had not paid any mind to it either as he had been concentrating on helping the Commodore to calm down. As Mr. Majorano started to speak there was a bit of a delay in his words sinking in to either one of them.

"If I could pull you two away from each other for a moment I would appreciate it if we could continue on to this supposed _mansion_ you spoke of. The light is waning and I shall be most unhappy if as I said before the accommodations do not prove satisfactory and I am forced to be out and about seeking alternative lodging around this pitiful excuse for a settlement after dark."

Mr. Majorano had already begun to walk up the road by the time his words did sink in and they began to follow, Governor Swann doing his best not to curse the man walking ahead of them but huffing and puffing none the less as the audacity of the man, James not doing so well at refraining from verbalizing his extreme level of irritation with the man, although he did manage to keep it in a low pitched tone that only Weatherby could hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, if it isn't the bonny lass and der young William venturing out so soon for another visit ta see old Jack." Jack said with a smile and a wave of his hands as Elizabeth and William approached his table in the corner of the tavern, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with the grace of your graceful presence….at least graced with the grace of your graceful presence Lizzie…….not so much you William ya understand as yer not really such a gracefully graced creature as Lizzie here when all has been considered…..course that's not ta say ya couldn't be as gracefully graced as Lizzie if ya put yer mind to it, more 'n likely could prove most gracefully graced if not more if that'd be what ya was really wantin as it were, with a lot of practice of course ya see, though I'd be hard pressed ta figure out the reason ya would be wantin such gracefully graceful grace ta be about yer personal person as it were, be just a bit strange in my opinion William if ya were in fact wantin such, although to each 'is own I always….well usually…well sometimes say, but never the less as it stands now I'd be sayin I can't really be sayin…….."

Elizabeth made a face, "Jack!"

Jack gave her a puzzled look, "Aye luv?"

"I need you to do me a favor." She replied.

Jack tipped his head to the side as he looked at her, "Ah, another one of those." He paused as he picked up the bottle of rum and looked at it, "I am at present engaged in much more better pursuits than doin the odd, which I've no doubt it is considerin the source, favor for me acquaintances and friends and it would seem currently at this time I'd be a bit loath ta pull meself away from said pursuits and am not sure as I'm in the mood to be doing any favors, friends, acquaintances or no."

Elizabeth contemplated Jack's words for all of two seconds before replying with a smirk, "Well then Jack, are you in the mood for me to make every second of every minute of every hour of every day while you are here in Port Royal absolutely the most miserable time you've ever endured?"

"Believe me she can do it too." William muttered in Jack's direction, then realizing he had said it out loud gave Elizabeth a wary glance and then sent a thanks to what ever being was watching over him at that moment and had somehow kept her from hearing it.

Jack gave her a pout and fluttered his fingers, "Well when you put it those particular terms luv mayhaps I've just had a favor doin mood descend upon me."

Elizabeth smiled triumphantly, "Good."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	10. Chapter 10

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 10

Captain Rush watched as Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington headed off after the opera singer. He shook his head and smiled as he walked up the gangplank of the Regal. He addressed his first mate Mr. Bloom as he stepped onto the deck, "Have the men get those stores and supplies loaded as quickly as possible Mr. Bloom. We shall set sail as soon as possible…. before they try and give Mr. Majorano back."

"Aye to that Sir." Mr. Bloom answered and headed off at an accelerated pace to see it done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James glared at Mr. Majorano who was several yards ahead of him and with each step he took repeated to himself, 'I shall not allow that man to get the better of me.'

As he walked along beside the Commodore Weatherby watched the iron set of the man's jaw and his fists clenching and unclenching. He did hope James would be able to get his emotions under control before they reached the Mansion, which they were about to do.

"Commodore, perhaps I should make your apologies to Mr. Majorano? It might be beneficial for your state of mind not to have the man's company forced on you any further for awhile."

James straightened his posture, gave his waistcoat a sharp tug, and replied in a firm Commodore-ly tone, "I appreciate your concern Governor, but I _will_ deal with Mr. Majorano as I have been directed by my superiors…..regardless of how the irritating qualities of the man grate on my nerves. I am, after all, the ranking Naval Officer of Fort Charles and as such the representing presence of England here in the Caribbean, and I _shall_ conduct myself in that manner." Weatherby got the impression that James was speaking as much to convince himself as Weatherby.

"Very well then Commodore," Weatherby said with a smile and a motion as if wielding a sword, "We shall sally forth."

The corners of James' lips twitched a bit as he answered, "So it would seem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So luv, just what would this reoccurrence of favor askin entail?" Jack asked as he took a drink from his rum.

"Mr. Majorano has requested your presence at the Mansion." Elizabeth replied.

Jack leaned back in his chair and cradled the rum bottle in his lap as he pondered that for a moment, "Do tell deary, no offence intended luv, but I can't see yer Father goin along with that, or more ta the point of the matter, yer friend Norrington."

"From what I read of the dispatch my Father received on Mr. Majorano, which I'm sure was very similar to the one James received, Mr. Majorano is to be extended the utmost courtesy and co operation while here."

Jack's eyes lit up at this, he sat forward and fluttered his fingers about, "So it's a matter of bein what Mr. Majorano says goes, aye?"

"Within reason Jack." William interjected.

"Of course young Turner, of course." Jack sat back, the pleased expression still on his face as he raised the bottle of rum in toast with one hand and fluttered the other one around, "Well here's ta me 'n Mr. Majorano becomin the best of mates during his sojourn here in Port Royal. Now as ta yer requestment of favors ta be conferred Lizzie, I'd be more 'n happy ta accompany ya to said Mansion ta bestow me personable personage and charmin self 'n captivatin disposition as it were, soon as I finish me rum that is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Majorano had already entered the foyer and was looking around irritably by the time James and Weatherby caught up to him. He turned to face them as they entered and snapped, "Well let's see my accommodations."

Weatherby forced a smile and replied as he made a gesture towards the stairs, "If you would follow me Mr. Majorano I would be glad to show them to you. Commodore Norrington, if you would care to wait in the study I shall join you shortly." As Mr. Majorano huffily headed for the staircase Weatherby leaned over and with a wink whispered to James, "You will save some brandy for me Commodore, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

James whispered back, "Then I would surmise you would be wise to finish your mission with all haste."

"Oh no doubt about that, I intend to." Weatherby answered as he made a moue and headed off after Mr. Majorano.

James made his way to the study and straight to the brandy decanter on the sideboard, "Opera and those who perform it." he spat out with irritation as he poured himself a glass, "Blast them all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am sure you will find the accommodations acceptable Mr. Majorano, you shall have the room the King's grandson George stayed in when he made a tour of the Caribbean."

Mr. Majorano made a face, "Dreadful lad that. I met him once, didn't like him one bit, of course I got the feeling he felt the same about me, can't understand the reason for that."

Weatherby raised his eyebrows and letting just a bit of sarcasm slip into his tone, "Really? Now who could imagine such a thing?"

"My thoughts exactly." Mr. Majorano replied as he stepped into the room Weatherby was indicating.

Mr. Majorano walked around inspecting the room as he made comments, "I don't really care for the easterly facing window, you will get about hang much heavier drapes over those windows immediately, otherwise I shall be up with the first light of dawn, something I absolutely abhor." He walked over and poked the mattress and pillows, "These have been changed since that dreadful whelp slept here surly?" He cast a final look around the room with a sour expression before declaring, "Well I suppose it will have to do for tonight. I will have a look at the other rooms tomorrow you understand, hopefully some of them will be more in keeping with what I am used to, but I do have my doubts." Then looking pointedly at Weatherby he asked, "You have had some sort of banquet prepared in my honor haven't you? I am absolutely famished after all the scurrying about. And where is that man with the hair? I sent that navy man after him ages ago, he should be here by now, this little _place_ you call an island isn't that big after all. Really man, I must say I am not impressed with my visit so far. Your hospitality is severely lacking and I shall make sure they hear about it back in England! Now you may leave, I shall freshen up a bit before I eat."

Weatherby bit his tongue as he listened to the man babble, and repeated over and over to himself, 'Choose your battles wisely, choose your battles wisely….' "I shall go see about your _banquet_." He said as he exited the room, doing his best not to slam the door on his way out.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	11. Chapter 11

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 11

"Is he not the most aggravating person one could ever meet?" Weatherby said with annoyance as he walked into the study and over to the brandy.

"Not if you are including Pirates in your encompassment." James replied dryly as he sipped his brandy.

"Oh yes." Weatherby said with a bit of humor, "I see your point." He poured his own glass and took a seat by the fireplace. "I am not at all sure having a bit of refined entertainment come to Port Royal is worth all this."

"_Refined entertainment_ here having absolutely no relation what so ever to the usually accepted meaning." James replied with a bit of snark.

Weatherby gave a slight frown and nod in agreement, then falling back on his highly developed diplomatic tendencies said, "But since we have him here we shall make the best of it."

"Indeed." James raised an eyebrow and replied as he poured himself another glass of brandy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Lizzie darlin, tell me a bit about this Majorano fellow." Jack said as the three of them headed for the Governor's house.

"All I know about him is what I read in the dispatch Father received, and heard from some very juicy bits of gossip here and there. He is an opera singer of some renown all over Europe, and seems quite charming." This drawing a snort from William and a censuring look from Elizabeth. "I think he entangled himself in some sort of trouble in England, and was sent off for awhile for things to settle down, ergo his trip here."

"What manner of trouble I'm wonderin." Jack said with a curious expression.

"If I were to judge things from the raised eyebrows, winks, and unfinished sentences of the gossipers I overheard I would say he was caught by a jealous husband or two committing who knows what kind of lascivious acts on their wiv….."

"Elizabeth! You knew all this and still allowed that man to touch you?" William said with horror. "And I don't think it proper at all for you to be listening in on such conversations, or bandying them about later."

"Oh really William! He only took my hand as any gentleman would; he was perfectly mannered and quite charming." Elizabeth said rather scoffingly to William, then looking at Jack continued, "That is only the beginning of what I heard, and not nearly as interesting as the rest of it."

Jack fluttered his hands about and with a wide smile said, "Well by all means do tell dearie."

"Jack, please don't encourage her." William said in a disapproving tone, knowing his objection would be overruled by both of them.

"Oh William, don't be such a stick." Elizabeth retorted. She was about to go on with her gossip but they had reached the Mansion. "I shall have to tell you the rest of it later Jack." She said a bit disappointedly.

Jack looked a bit disappointed as well. With a pouty expression he waved his arms about and said, "We could stay out here on the porch for a bit and you could finish yer story luv."

She smiled as she walked up on the porch, "I'm sure supper is ready by now and Father would not want us to be late. You'll just have to wait on the rest of the story Jack."

Jack stood there continuing to pout for a few moments till he saw Elizabeth was not going to be swayed by his puppy dog look and acquiesce to his request, and then followed along.

As they entered Majorano was just coming down the stairs. As he walked over to Elizabeth and took her hand, garnering a very audible _harrumph_ from William he said, "Ah there is the vision of loveliness that makes this dull little place even barely tolerable."

"Thank you Mr. Majorano." Elizabeth replied, clearly flattered by the man's words.

He straightened up and saw Jack. Dropping Elizabeth's hand rather abruptly he headed over where Jack was examining a rather expensive looking vase. "Ah, it's about time you got here. Now tell me some stories about your pirating." He spoke quite loudly, startling Jack enough he almost dropped the vase. Still clutching the vase he pivoted around to half face Mr. Majorano, rocked back on his heels, and gave the man a bewildered look as he said, "Eh?"

"Stories man, stories. Or tell me about all the paraphernalia in that _hair_." Mr. Majorano said as he reached out and grabbed a hold of one of the strings of beads and sundry hanging from Jack's hair.

Jack rocked back a bit further, "Eh?"

Mr. Majorano let go of the beads, he gave Jack a frown and said, "I don't think you are going to be nearly as interesting as I thought you would be." Then turned and started to walk away.

Jack stood there a moment, then hastily put the vase down, put his best puppy dog expression on his face, and flopping his hands and arms about as he fluttered and flounced after Mr. Majorano, not wanting to lose the undivided attention and audience the man had been about to favor him with, "Hold on there a minute mate, I might be, or very well could be, or for that matter most likely am the best in any interestin manner of humanity yer likely to come across anywhere near yer present vicinity. Savvy?"

Mr. Majorano paused, looked back over his shoulder at Jack and said, "I doubt it."

"Ya've not even givin me a bit of chance ta be tellin ya the absolutely marvelous tales I'd be in possession of as it were." Jack replied, "And they'd be mostly of the excessively piraty pillagin and plunderin type of tale with bits of fantastical undead pirate fightin parts and staggeringly fanciful beastie-ish battling adventurous parts thrown in kind of tales here mate."

"What about those beads and things you have in that _hair_?" Mr. Majorano said as he eyed Jack.

"Oh aye mate, there be more 'n a bit of a perilousness and dangersome involvement in the acquirmental nature of some of them as well." Jack said with a glittering smile.

Mr. Majorano turned to face Jack, "Very well, I shall give you a chance to entertain me."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	12. Chapter 12

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 12

Mr. Hollander and Mr. Schofield approached Captain Bailie standing at the bow.

"How much longer till we reach Tortola Captain?" Mr. Hollander inquired.

Captain Bailie turned from scanning the horizon to face the two men, "A mere one day less than I stated to you yesterday gentlemen, and two days less than I stated the day before that. Despite your very impatient wish to arrive sooner it remains in the fickle hands of the sea and the wind. Consider yourselves lucky we have made the time we have." Having stated this, and wishing to avoid another lengthy discussion with the men as to why it was impossible for the ship to move no faster than it presently was, a discussion he had been subject to several times a day nearly every day since the voyage had started, he turned once more to his observation of the horizon, clearly putting an end to the discussion.

The two men walked away, both with fierce frowns on their faces.

"It will be close on another week before we reach Tortola, and another four or five days from there to Port Royal, if we are able to book passage to Port Royal the minute we arrive. He will be gone long before we ever set foot in Port Royal." Thomas Schofield spat out.

"Then we shall follow where ever it is he goes. I do not intend to simply forget his flagrant offence against me, as I would think you would be loath to do as well, even if it means pursuing him to the ends of the earth." David Hollander said hotly as he slammed his fist into his other hand.

"Oh believe you me David, I fully intent to hunt the man down and reap satisfaction from him for the intolerable moral outrage he inflicted upon me." Thomas Schofield answered, matching his companion's vehemence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth frowned intently as her eyes followed Mr. Majorano's back as he walked off towards Jack. William stepped over close to her, and even though he knew more than likely his words would wind up putting him in her bad graces he couldn't resist. In an uncharacteristic sarcastically tinged tone he leaned over to her and said, "Very gentlemanly indeed, dropping your hand like that and walking off without so much as a by your leave."

Elizabeth glared at him, "Oh shut it William!" then with a petulant jerk at her skirt, and one last glaring look at Mr. Majorano and Jack talking over on the other side of the room, she stomped off toward the study. William merely smiled at her back as he followed.

Interrupting the story he was relating to Mr. Majorano Jack said with a fluttering gesture of his fingers in the general direction of the study, "It appears everyone is going off that way mate." Generally Jack would not have really cared, but knowing from a few previous occasions he had been present in the Mansion when food had been served, what a fine table the Governor set, as well as what fine liquor (rum) he provided, Jack was loath to miss any opportunity to partake of same, (especially the rum) and by the grumblings of his stomach figured it was about time for such serving (of rum) to be taking place.

"So they have." Mr. Majorano said as he looked around. "I suppose since I am the guest of honor I should be present. You can talk and walk at the same time can you not?"

Jack rocked back on his heels so quickly the trinkets and baubles in his hair clattered together, his hands instantly up in front of him flopping about agitatedly as he shot the man a vexed look, "I will have you know I do a more than fine job of talking while I do everything I do and do a more than fine job while doing the aforementioned talking as well as all the rest of what I do while in fact talking… all at the same time no less and doing a more than fine job of it all in fact as it were."

"Good, then you will proceed in talking and walking." Majorano said heading off after the others.

Jack stuck his tongue out as Mr. Majorano walked away before breaking into his floppy armed gait to catch up with the man. As he came even with Mr. Majorano the man looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "I see you are doing what you must consider walking, but I've yet to hear any talking."

"Was just about to start ya see." Jack replied with a smile happy at having the undivided attention once again, then fluttering his hands about took up where he had left off in his story. As they arrived at the study door Jack was just finishing up, "And that's when they made me their King."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weatherby and James had just finished greeting Elizabeth and William, and James had just begun to swallow a mouthful of brandy when his attention was drawn to the door. He began gagging on the brandy as he saw his worst nightmare walk in side by side. He stood there pitched forward and half doubled over, choking and coughing and desperately trying to draw a breath. Weatherby, Elizabeth, and William were all pounding him on the back and asking him if he were alright. He swore even over all that commotion he could hear the very foundation of the Mansion creak and groan, threatening to collapse around their heads. He even tried to look out the window to make sure Fort Charles was still standing firmly, that the walls had not begun to crumble into the sea and he had not really felt the ground tremble underneath him.

As he tried to get himself under control a very familiar, very unwelcome face floated into his tear-bleared vision, he saw a hand appear and take the half sloshed out glass of brandy from his hand, and then a cheerful voice said, "Really Commodore, if ya can't hold yer spirits any better than that ya really should be considerin givin 'em up all together if ya get me meanin." Then with a happy 'Oh' gave the glass a smile and downed what was left in it. With a wink, a smile, and a pat on James' shoulder Jack said, "Thanks mate" before swaying off toward the liquor decanters sitting on the sideboard to refill the glass he was now in possession of.

James managed to croak out a string of expletives that caused Weatherby, Elizabeth, and William to abruptly stop their back pounding and draw back to stare at him in shock.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	13. Chapter 13

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 13

"What are you doing here Sparrow?" James said, having finally gotten over his choking fit and stalking over to where Jack was picking up bottles and decanters of liquor and looking each over. With a happy 'ha' he poured a glassful from one. Turning to James with a smile and holding the filled glass up between them he said, "Drink Commodore?" As James glared at him he winked, fluttered his unoccupied hand around, and said, "No I suppose not, not after that very nearly grim and nearly life threatening nearly chokin ta death experience ya just managed ta live through."

James huffed then repeated with irritation, "Sparrow, what are you doing here?"

"It's Captain Sparrow, and company." Jack replied then put the glass to his lips and drank.

"What are you talking about?" James said still irritated.

Jack turned back to the sideboard and began examining the liquor again as he replied, "It's Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow and company is why I'm here my dear Commodore. Easy enough concept ta wrap yer mind around less yer a total fool…." Hearing the Commodore make what could clearly be described as a growl Jack hurriedly, with much fluttering of fingers, added, "of which I wasn't inferrin in any manner you personally are and in point of fact I don't in the least see yer fine self bein anywhere near… a fool that is… by the way Commodore." With a quick glance at James to make sure the man wasn't about to throttle him, which luckily it seemed he wasn't, Jack smiled and went on, "Seems even though your stiff and stuffy Commodore-ly self don't care fer the gracin of me personable and pleasant company in the vicinity of your rigid and unrelentin personal space, there are those about that do….care for me company as it were." Jack said as he poured himself another glass of liquor.

"Indeed! Then it is more the pity for them, for evidently they do not comprehend just what manner of vile and dissolute creature you really are _Captain_." James retorted.

Jack turned his head to look directly at James, after a moment he smiled a glittering smile, leaned over so their faces were only inches apart, and in a tone that was pitched very low, with a bit of huskiness to it replied, "Now Commodore, yer only gonna cause me ta be blushin with all that sweet talk and compliments ya'd be throwin in my direction."

As James began to huff and sputter in anger Jack made a quick retreat behind Elizabeth who had been headed in their direction. She gave him a questioning look to which he shrugged his shoulders, tipped his head to the side, flopped his hands up, and gave her his most innocent look, "Haven't got a clue to what's got his breeches in an uproar luv."

She gave him a disbelieving look, "Oh I'm sure you do."

"I think you have ignored me long enough." Mr. Majorano said loudly as he walked up and grabbed Jack by the arm and started to drag him off, "Now I want more of those stories."

Jack was suddenly rethinking this whole _become friends with the op-er-y singer to work it around to his own advantage_ _somehow_ thing. Jack had been willing to ignore most of it up till now as the man had provided a willing audience, something Jack absolutely loved. Jack hadn't calculated in the fact that the man would be so bloody irritating and demanding when he was working out his little scheme. And now he was apparently going to start dragging him around like a dog on a leash, and that just wouldn't do, just wouldn't do at all. Jack wasn't anybody's dog.

"Dinner is served." The butler announced from the door to the dining room.

"Ah, the banquet in my honor is finally ready." Majorano said as he let go of Jack's arm and headed for the dining room.

Jack gave the man's back a grimace and a few choice curses as he pulled his coat sleeve down straight.

"Come on Jack, you can escort me in to dinner." Elizabeth said as she took his arm.

They walked into the dining room, followed by William and Governor Swann, James bringing up the rear. Majorano was over by the sideboard lifting the covers off the various foods, sticking his finger in this, pulling a bite off of that, taking a spoonful of something else then depositing the spoon back in what he had just tasted as he started to make his way down the length of serving dishes.

"Mr. Majorano!" Weatherby called out totally aghast as he hurried over to the man and taking the spoon he was just about to drop back into the brussel sprouts, "If you would please take a seat we shall be served the meal at the table."

"A waste of time I'm sure as I haven't tasted anything here I would care to have more of." He said, although he did go over and sit down… at the head of the table.

"Very gentlemanly of him to make sure the rest of us wouldn't want to eat any of it either." William leaned over and said in Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth gave him a glare, "Keep it up William." William did his best to hide his smile as he escorted Elizabeth over to a seat at the table. Jack followed them and sat down on the other side of Lizzie, James found a place on the opposite side of the table.

Governor Swann had stepped into the kitchen to have someone come and remove the dishes Mr. Majorano had _sampled _and replace them with other fare, not being exactly willing himself to eat after the man. When he stepped back into the dining room he gave Mr. Majorano a slight frown at having taken his traditional place at the head of the table, but without comment sat down next to James.

Taking a moment to calm himself, then noting everyone else glaring at Mr. Majorano he fell back on his diplomatic tendencies, "So, lovely weather we're having is it not?"

William was the only one who answered, "Yes it has been quite lovely the past few days."

Giving William a thankful smile he went on, "So Mr. Turner, Elizabeth tells me business is quite brisk at the smithy."

Unaccustomed to so much attention from the Governor, despite the fact that he saw him regularly since he and Elizabeth had been married, William was unsure as to how to proceed, he was usually politely ignored when in the Governor's presence, with only an occasional word or two in his direction. His face scrunched up in thought as he tried to figure out what to say, he really didn't want to sound the braggart.

Then help was tossed out his way, "No wonderment to that yer honorable Governorship, young William, if nothing else, is a fine craftsman." Jack interjected.

"He does make an exceedingly fine sword, ergo my requisitioning of a rather large number of them for Fort Charles." James added.

"Are you all forgetting why you are here? You are here because this is a dinner in my honor; therefore I should be getting the attention here, not him!" Mr. Majorano snapped churlishly.

"Mr. Majorano, if you please." Governor Swann shot back.

"Indeed!" James said, his green eyes snapping fire as he glared at the man.

"Fixin ta give ya just the attention ya'd be deservin here mate." Jack said in a tone that was far from his normal pleasant one.

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair with a smile, "You boys go right ahead and do what ever it is you feel needs done."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	14. Chapter 14

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 14

Mr. Majorano jumped up with such a sudden violent movement he knocked his chair over as he did. Looking around in fury he grabbed the nearest thing he could grab, a goblet full of wine sitting in front of him, and with a curse hurled it down the table.

All eyes were on it the moment it left Majorano's hand, and almost as if in slow motion those eyes watched it hit the table in front of Elizabeth and shatter, splashing wine and shards of glass all over the tablecloth and Elizabeth as well. Weatherby, William, James, and Jack were on their feet, curses flying, and headed for Mr. Majorano before the exclamation of surprise had fully left Elizabeth's lips.

James was the first to reach him, and grabbing him by the front of his shirt slammed him against the wall. William, Weatherby, and Jack arrived not a full breath later, William and Jack swords in hand, fully ready for a fight, Weatherby wishing it was his custom to wear a sword so that he could have drawn one too. The only thing saving Majorano from being run through by the men's swords was the fact that James was in the way.

"Step aside Commodore." William growled through clenched teeth.

"Aye Commodore, tis time he got his due." Jack added, his tone showing no hint what so ever of giving the man any manner of quarter what so ever.

James held a hand up and turned his head a bit to the side to address the men behind him, "Despite his being a vile and detestable piece of garbage gentlemen, and fully deserving of such fate, I can not allow his murder."

Mr. Majorano, his eyes wide with the fear that echoed across his face, began to relax just a bit at the Commodore's words, even a hint of a smile starting to twitch at the corners of his mouth. He had even started to open his mouth to speak when James turned back toward him. Right before his head and body once again slammed rather forcefully into the wall behind him the thought he'd never seen eyes flash with such anger and hate before skittered through his mind. Then those eyes were but a few inches away from his, a voice packed full of every ounce of wrath it was capable of holding yet somehow made even more threatening for being pitched so low as it sounded in his ears, "I think here Mr. Majorano, you have mistaken our silence and lack of censure toward your despicable and totally unconscionable behavior during your time here as consent to continue, and in fact augment such behavior beyond any manner of acceptability. You are sorely mistaken in that belief Sir, and the time for recompense is at hand."

Majorano managed, even in his panic, to bluster a bit, "You can not harm a hair on my head, there would be dire consequences from your superiors when they hear about it if you do."

James pulled his head back a bit, and although his eyes still flashed green fire his tone no longer shook with rage, in fact there was just a touch of humor, along with a great deal of sarcasm as he spoke, "You have misunderstood me, I have no intention of harming a hair on your head Mr. Majorano."

Majorano looked over the Commodore's shoulder at the men still standing there with their swords drawn, "It will be just as dire a circumstance if you allow any of them to harm me either, your superiors won't like that any better when they hear of it."

James gave a snort, then as if some pleasing thought had just crossed his mind he gave Majorano a look very nearly that of a satisfied cat observing the mouse he had cornered, and was about to have for dinner, "As far as my superiors are concerned I have acquired, through much practice writing and rewriting such reports due to a here to be unnamed few events I have weathered, a certain ability in writing reports of any situation I might be involved in, no matter how unbelievable, to be more than perfectly believable to those superiors you so freely speak of," This statement brought a chuckle from Jack. "Ergo any tales you might carry back to England would be hard pressed to be believed when my report of your visit reached said superiors, along with the good Governor's report as well. Not to mention the fact that those superiors sending you so far away begs the idea you are not in as good a standing with them as you care to believe."

Majorano managed to puff up a little as he said, "I am Caffarelli, the greatest opera singer in the known world."

James smiled a snarky smile as he retorted, "Alas Mr. Majorano, even the greatest of opera singers wear thin on so much as the noblest of people when accompanied by a head up their arse as far as yours seems to be up yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't any ships ever leave this god forsaken place?" Mr. Hollander said with anger as they left the Dock Master's office and walked down the wharf toward shore.

"Only if they are going east it appears." Mr. Schofield spat out. "We've been here two bloody days already and no sign we'll be able to leave even within the next week. And that bloody scoundrel will be long gone before we can catch up with him in Port Royal."

"Ain't many ships headed east, bit of a pirate threat in that direction ya see, bein as east id be right smack in the middle o their Carib territory 'n all."

Mr. Schofield and Mr. Hollander looked at the man leaning casually against one of the piles spaced out along the dock.

"Didn't mean ta be eavesdroppin gents, just 'peared ta be the type tha'd might like ta know 'at little fact."

"Well surely some ships have to go in that direction." Mr. Schofield replied.

"Oh aye, one's what's large enough 'n have the armaments ta be on the defense of 'emselves, 'em id be mostly navy of some kind or t'other. Then ya'd also 'ave those small enough ta be quick 'bout the trip, in and out afore they'd be noticed. Most o 'em don't claim naught but allegiance ta 'emselves" The man replied with a crooked smile at the two.

Thomas and David looked at each other, then back at the man who was still smiling at them, "Would you know where we might find one of these smaller ships Mr……?" Thomas stopped, waiting for the man to provide a name.

"Aye, fer the right amount of coin I might be able ta steer ya in the right direction. Course the coin passin 'ands a'tween us wouldn't 'ave naught ta do wif any fare for yer trip ya un'erstan, you'd 'ave ta be barterin the cost of 'at wif what ever Cap'n agrees ta takes ya aboard."

"Would you excuse us for a moment Mr…..?" Thomas said, but again the question of a name went unanswered. He and David stepped a yard or two away from the man to discuss what they had just heard.

"I don't like it, we could wind up paying to have our own throats slit." David said.

"Well any navy ship is not about to take on passengers, so we have a limited amount of choices here David. Sit here till we rot, return to England without our revenge, which is not really a choice at all, or take a chance and allow him to guide us to a ship so we can continue on after that scoundrel." Thomas retorted.

"I guess you are right. But let's not bandy about how much money we are carrying with us, might be less of a chance of waking up robbed, and perhaps dead as well." David replied.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	15. Chapter 15

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 15

"Now Mr. Majorano, I have a choice for you." James said as he held the man's gaze, "I shall personally escort you to which ever of them you decide upon, either to the docks, where you will be put aboard the first vessel heading out of Port Royal, or a cell at Fort Charles."

Majorano managed to huff and bluster a bit despite James still firm grasp of his shirt front, "I refuse to choose either, I insist on staying here as planned."

James tipped his head a bit to the side, smiled a smile that bode quit ill for any that had ever been graced with that smile, "I assure you Mr. Majorano, there will be a choice made, whether by you or myself is the only question here."

Majorano blustered even more, "You do not have the authority to….."

James cut the man's words off by leaned so close to Majorano their noses were only inches apart, and with that ill boding smile still on his lips replied, "You are mistaken on that count Mr. Majorano, in Port Royal and surrounding territories, I have _all_ the authority."

Majorano pulled back from James' face the few inches available to him and looked toward Governor Swann for some manner of assistance.

Weatherby looked him straight in the eye and said, "I am sorry Mr. Majorano, when you took it upon yourself to hurl that goblet at my daughter you lost all hope of any support from me."

He cast a brief glance at William and Jack, and saw less than helpfulness in their expressions. In fact the expressions he was receiving from the both of them spoke of grievous harm longing to be acted out against him. He swallowed audibly and turned his eyes back to James, his mouth opening and closing several times, unable to make even the slightest sound. He couldn't remember ever being in a situation he had felt such fear and foreboding before.

James suddenly straightened and jerked him away from the wall by the arm. As he started to drag him toward the door he said, "Time is up Mr. Majorano, my choice it will be."

"Wait! Wait! Surely we can come to some other manner of consideration or agreement here." He said as he tried unsuccessfully to impede his progression toward the door at James' hands.

James turned his head to look back at him, although his pace toward the door did not slacken in the least, and with a sarcastic smile said, "Sorry, you are a bit late. The only matter under consideration at present is which cell at Fort Charles I am going to throw you in."

Mr. Majorano tried to rally himself into some semblance of his former haughtiness, "I shall write your superiors! They will hear about this!"

James gave him the snarkiest smile the man had ever seen in his life, "Mr. Majorano, I shall be more than happy to provide you with the pen and ink."

Jack and William sheathed their swords and followed James and Mr. Majorano out the door.

Weatherby looked around the room, and with a sigh said, "Well it is a shame the evening couldn't have turned out a bit better."

Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder and said, "I can not honestly say I am disappointed in the way it turned out. I think Mr. Majorano is getting just what he deserves."

Weatherby sighed again, "And I was so hoping to hear opera once again."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile on her face as she replied, "Perhaps Mr. Majorano would consent to providing you an aria or two during his time in James' little cell, it's not like he will have anything else to do for awhile."

Weatherby smiled a bit of a happy smile, "Perhaps he would at that."

Elizabeth slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Oh Father!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this at all." Mr. Hollander said, looking toward the port that was rapidly blending into the horizon.

"Would you rather still be sitting in that desolate excuse for a town?" Mr. Schofield snapped.

"I would not, however I don't trust the man. Why didn't he tell us he was the Captain of the ship we would be taking passage on? What was the point of keeping it from us until we left Tortola? It all seems a bit questionable to me." Hollander retorted.

"I am sure the man is not in the most reputable of professions and is loath to have his identity known to just anyone." Schofield replied.

"All the more reason for concern." Mr. Hollander answered.

"At least we are headed in the right direction, and with any luck will catch up with that scoundrel before he has a chance to escape us once again." Schofield replied.

He looked about at the disreputable appearance and demeanor of the crew, "I would surely hope so. But I would not place any money on it." Hollander replied.

"You gents makin yerselves all comfy?" the Captain said as he sauntered over to them. He leaned against the railing, gave them a smile and took a drink from the bottle he was carrying.

"We were just about to do that." Schofield said.

"Not accustomed ta havin passengers of the payin kind on me little vessel here, but just so ya know I've gone out of me way to make sure ya have the most accomodatin accommodations what'd be available, other than me own accommodations that is, which aren't in fact available do to they bein mine."

"That is extremely hospitable of you Captain….." Mr. Hollander said, trying, and failing again to get the man's name.

"Proly be a bit of a dull journey for you lads, can't provide much of an entertainin manner of things while yer aboard, although the crew does from time ta time get a bit celebratory in nature an do a bit of singin and jiggin." He paused as if thinking things over, and then said with a smile, "You gents care for a drink? Got plenty of rum aboard if yer in the mood."

David and Thomas looked at each other, not really wanting to drink with the man but not sure the man wouldn't take it as an insult if they refused his offer.

"Perhaps just one." Thomas replied.

"Yes, one wouldn't hurt anything I suppose. Then we should be off to our cabin, we are quite done in and could use a good nights sleep." David replied.

"Oh aye, well then off to the galley with ya." The Captain said as he waved his arm in the direction of said galley.

Hesitantly the men started toward that destination.

The Captain smiled at their backs and took a drink from the bottle in his hand before sauntering off after them.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	16. Chapter 16

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 16

"So what manner of business takes ya to Port Royal gents?" the Captain asked over his rum bottle.

"We have personal reasons for traveling there." Mr. Hollander replied.

"You lads are lucky, I have a bit of a personal reason for traveling there meself," waving the hand not occupied with holding his rum bottle he continued, "else I wouldn't be goin anywhere near that particular port. I've heard tell the Navy's got a right poncy and stick up his arse Commodore in authority there, all fer enforcing the rules to the letter as it were, an one that don't seem ta be willin ta put up with even a bit of less than honest endeavors a man might be involved in no matter what amount of shiny was offered ta cross his palm ya see. Not that I'd be personally involved in such, at least not at present ya understand." The Captain interjected with a sly smile and a wave of his hand.

Thomas and David looked uneasily at each other, "I'm sure we have no interest in hearing about your business Captain….." Thomas said, letting the question of the man's name hang there, and again not getting an answer.

"Ah, and more's the better on your part I'm sure gents." The Captain answered with a laugh and a flop of his hand, "Although me present business encompasses naught but a reunion of sorts, with a relative who I've not had the pleasure of layin eyes on in a time. Heard the relation in question was in the area of Port Royal and decided there's no time like…er… no time like….well decided now'd be the opportune time ta be seein him ya see."

"Yes, well, perhaps it is time for Mr. Hollander and myself to retire for the night." Thomas replied.

The Captain gave them a smile, "Well then by all means do sleep tight lads."

As they left they gave each other furtive glances, "We better sleep with our eyes open." David whispered.

"And pistols at the ready no doubt." Thomas added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cell door clanged shut and the key was turned in the lock. Mr. Majorano managed to stop the momentum he was deposited into the cell with just inches from coming into contact with the far wall of the little cell.

"You will pay for this!" He shouted in fury.

"I assure you Mr. Majorano no threat of censure or punishment for my actions shall dull one iota the satisfaction I am presently feeling at seeing you locked up." James replied, smirking quite noticeably.

"You have no right to lock me up!" Majorano shouted, glaring at James through the bars of his little prison.

"Assaulting the daughter of the Governor gives me the right." James answered.

"That was an accident. I lost my head, I wasn't thinking clearly." Majorano answered, his tone less angry, as if he suddenly realized what he had done.

"You have also lost your freedom for the time being Sir. I would think your stay here will allow you ample time to contemplate your actions and hopefully bring about a change in your future actions and a clarity to your thinking as well." James replied as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mr. Majorano called out in almost a panicked tone, "You don't mean to leave me here alone?"

"Indeed I intend to do just that Mr. Majorano." James replied and headed up the stairs ignoring the increasing tone of panic in the man's pleas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should have let me deal with him Commodore." William said as James entered his office.

As he headed over to his desk he said, "Mr. Turner, I understand your need for revenge against Mr. Majorano for his unconscionable act of violence against Mrs. Turner, but unfortunately I am still bound by the law, and regardless of how much I would personally enjoy his comeuppance at your hands I can not allow you to run him through." James finished as he reached his desk, pushed Jack's feet off his desk, and grabbed the sheaf of papers out of Jack's hands he had been in the process of reading.

"Oye there Commodore, no reason to take yer more than hostile-y inclined temperament out on me." Jack said with a pout as he found himself in an abruptly brought about sitting up straight position instead of the comfortably reclined position he had just been in.

"No reason for you to be rifling my desk either." James said with a glare at Jack.

"Sorry, old habits and all." Jack answered with a smile and a flop of his hands, then continued, "So how long do ya intend ta keep Mr. Majorano locked up in yer little cell there Commodore?"

"I fully intend to have Mr. Majorano on the first ship leaving Port Royal." James replied as he impatiently motioned for Jack to remove himself from his chair.

Jack looked at James a bit uncomprehendingly for a moment, then with a little chuckle and an "Oh right" stood up and walked over and began picking up and looking over the knick knacks sitting on a nearby table.

James gave Jack an irritated look, "_Captain_ Sparrow, you are only doing that to annoy me further than I am already annoyed. You have been in my office numerous times and have long ago surmised those are of little value other than to me."

Jack gave him a highly offended look in return, although his eyes showed quite a bit of merriment. He flopped his hands around, still holding a knick knack in each as he replied, "I would never do anything of the kind Commodore."

"Indeed." James replied as he watched his property flopping about in the air, sure he would soon hear the sounds of their demise as they flew out of the man's hands and crashed to the floor. With increased irritation he said, "If you please Sparrow just put them down….and refrain from touching anything in here unless it is your backside to a seat."

"If you insist." Jack answered as he set the knick knacks back down in a haphazard manner, knowing as he did this would irritate the excessively orderly man as much as his handling of them had. With a smile he sat down in a chair near the desk, and was rewarded a few moments later when James gave him a glare, and with a loud huff got up, walked over, and rearranged the knick knacks in an orderly fashion.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	17. Chapter 17

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 17

"Up early I see. Though by the looks of both of ya I'd be sayin the seafarin life don't sit well with ya." The Captain said with a smile as he watched Mr. Hollander and Mr. Schofield step on deck. "Didn't sleep well then gents?"

"How long till we reach Port Royal Captain?" Mr. Schofield asked, ignoring the Captain's question.

The Captain looked up at the sails, then off to the horizon before answering, "We've favorable winds and clear sky ta the horizon, long as they both cooperate should reach Port Royal sometime tomorrow morning." The Captain returned his attention to the men, "If ya care ta partake 'm sure Cook has some manner of victuals laid out in the galley, included in the price of your passage, no extra charge fer the eatin of same gents." The Captain added with a smile and a motion toward the companionway.

"Thank the powers we should be in Port Royal tomorrow morning. One more night like we spent last night will be one too many." Thomas said as he and David walked toward the companionway.

"I agree Thomas, I was jumping and drawing my pistol at each little creak and groan of the ship. I would hate to spend too many more nights aboard this ship." David answered.

The Captain stood leaning against the rail, a smile on his face as he watched the men head off when his first mate walked over, "Cap'n Teague, we searched dem two's room, didn't find nothin. Whate'er items of value they'd be holdin must be about their persons. Ya want a couple of us ta approach 'em 'n find out jest what they'd be carryin?"

Teague made a floppy gesture with his hand, "No need for that at present Mr. Stellan, I'm thinkin no need ta take what may be given freely when the right circumstances make themselves known, aye?"

Mr. Stellan gave Teague a dubious look, "If ya say so Cap'n…ya are the Cap'n… er …Cap'n."

"A more 'n wise thought ta keep in mind at all times Mr. Stellan." Teague said as he winked and slapped the man on the shoulder, and then headed off to follow Mr. Hollander and Mr. Schofield.

As Teague entered the galley Mr. Hollander and Mr. Schofield were seated at one of the tables, heads together and evidently engrossed in serious discussion. Teague gave them a friendly nod and walked over to procure a bottle of rum from Cook, then straddled the bench a few feet from Mr. Hollander. Both men stopped talking and looked at Teague who with a flourish of the rum bottle said, "Don't let me presence interrupt yer conversin gents. Please do go on."

"It is nothing that can not wait." Mr. Schofield replied.

"Not important at all." Mr. Hollander added.

Teague looked at the two, tipped his head to the side and said, "Da you gents have any idea as to me age?"

They looked at each other dumbfounded at the question coming from out of nowhere, then they both looked at Teague. Finally Mr. Schofield shook his head as if to clear it, "No Captain, we would have no way of knowing your age."

"Ah, thought not, but I assure you I'm old enough to have been around long enough to know a simple little amount to nothing bit of conversin from a serious next to life and death and matter of great import conversin, which the latter of those choices was in fact what the two of you was just engaged in." As the two stared at him he added with a flip of his hand and a smile quivering at his mouth, although his eyes clearly showed his serious intent, "Either of ya care ta tell me I'm wrong on that account?"

"We were discussing a matter of a personal nature Captain." Mr. Hollander said although his tone wasn't as strong as he would have liked.

"So you've said before." Teague replied. He leaned toward the two men, "Ya see gents, I've a reasonable reason for inquirin into said business. Me bein the Captain and as such havin the responsibility of knowin what's goin on aboard me ship and all, and havin had events of a truly unfortuitous nature happen to a person whom ya might say was of a bit of a close relationatory status to me due to his unknowin of events transpirin on and around him I take a bit of a insistent tack when I see whisperin and any manner of stealthy goins on goin on aboard me ship, can't never be too careful is my motto. So I will be requirin ya ta be tellin me just what this personal business you've seen fit ta keep ta yerselves is."

The two looked at each other, then at Teague, then back at each other, then Teague once again. Mr. Hollander spoke in a bit of a disbelieving tone, "You can't really think we are conspiring against _you_?"

Teague gave them a smile that was far from pleasant, "Case ya were under the impression I was speakin ta hear meself speak gents I'll clarify a bit, now'd be the opportune moment ta be speakin on that personal business."

Thomas looked once again at David, then looking back at Teague cleared his throat, cast his eyes toward the floor and said, "We are after the man who seduced and had his way with our wives."

Teague leaned back and eyed the two, "Both of 'em ya say?"

"Yes." David answered angrily.

Teague did his best to keep the grin off his face, "An he's supposedly in Port Royal."

"Last we heard yes, he evidently was sent there to get him away from us. We managed to ferret out his destination and set off in pursuit." Thomas replied.

"Well gents, that is some bad fortune ye've had now no doubt about it." Teague said shaking his head and still trying not to grin. "I'd imagine ya mean ta run him through when and if ya find 'em then?"

"If not worse!" David spat out angrily. "Blasted opera singer!"

"An oper-y singer ya say? Aye, I've heard tell they're a scurrilous lot. Even heard some of 'em be eunuchs at their own request if ya can fathom that." Teague replied, then as an afterthought, "I've even heard dependin on what age the deed, so to speak, was done some of 'em 'r still able ta perform quite well, much to a ladies satisfaction and contentment fer the fact there'd be no concern bout complications of a conceptionary nature showin up some months later ta spoil the rememberance of the act." Teague paused for a moment mulling this last over a bit before continuing, "I'm takin it this feller might know the two of you on sight then gents?"

"Yes, we became quite well acquainted before we discovered his crimes." Mr. Hollander replied.

Teague tipped his head to the side, his expression showing he was thinking things over, a few minutes later he smiled and waved his hands, "'m thinkin here if you'd not be wantin yer quarry skitterin off ta parts unknown at the sight of the two of ya perhaps ya need an agent in Port Royal ta snatch 'em afore he kin make a get a way, aye?"

"Are you saying you would be willing to do this, be our agent?" Mr. Schofield asked.

"Oh aye, might be a bit of fun, 'n I can't say I'm not interested in seein the manner of oper-y singer capable of dupin a couple of gents such as yerselves, course there'd be a price attached." Teague replied.

"Of course." Mr. Hollander and Mr. Schofield replied in unison.

Teague smiled a wide smile as he held his hand out to the men, "Well then gents, seems we have an accord."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	18. Chapter 18

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 18

James looked up from straightening the paperwork on his desk Jack had put into disarray during his pillaging of the desk. He had the distinct feeling the man was staring at him.

"What is it now Captain?" James said with irritation.

"What is what Commodore?" Jack asked with an innocent expression.

"You are staring at me. Why are you staring at me?" James retorted still irritated.

"'m just lookin mostly in yer general direction Commodore, don't constitute starin less yer wantin it ta be of a starin nature." Jack said with a flop of his hand as he started to lean back in his chair and lift his feet to prop them on James' desk. He quickly changed his mind at the raised eyebrow and glower James shot his way.

James cleared his throat, trying his best not to let the pirate…privateer get to him although he wasn't able to keep all the irritation out of his tone, "Why are you still here Captain?"

"Thought after the help der William and I gave ya in the apprehension of that scoundrel oper-y singer ya might be offerin a bit of yer high priced libations ya have sittin on yon table." Jack said in a hopeful tone, and then looking toward William with an expression that said he could use a little help in getting the Commodore to let loose with a bit of the aforementioned spirits. William only shrugged his shoulders in return. 'No help at all' Jack muttered to himself, 'And a bloody poor pirate as well not bein interested in the least in drinkin nor probably in pillagin and plunderin as a proper pirate either'.

"What could possibly make you think I would be willing to share my _high priced libations_ as you termed it with you _Captain_?" James replied sarcastically.

"Wishful thinkin?" Jack said with a tip of his head to the side and a smile.

James directed one of his better snarky smiles at Jack as he tilted his head to the side, "So sorry to disappoint."

"Then you'll not be offerin even a wee bit of yer brandy?" Jack said with a wave of his hand toward the liquor table and a puppy dog expression.

"And here I was under the impression you had no manner of comprehension about you at all." James snarked back.

Jack shot James a moue as he stood up, "Well no reason ta be stayin where me company's unappreciated 'n un wanted 'n ….."

James interrupted him, "Is this going to be an extended farewell speech Captain? If so do allow me to pour my own glass of brandy to ward off the boredom I shall no doubt be feeling shortly."

Jack closed his mouth, gave James another moue, straightened his hat, and spun around to head for the door, he tossed back over his shoulder, "I'll be in the Blushin Maiden if ya need me….."

Again James interrupted with that smirk, "Doubtful."

Jack thought about sticking his tongue out, in fact since his back was mostly turned to the Commodore he did, just a little, and left.

William shook his head as Jack exited, "You two can't get along for more than a handful of minutes it seems."

"He is the most irritating man I have ever had the misfortune to meet." James shot back.

"Even more irritating that Mr. Majorano?" Will said with a half smile.

James snorted, "Alright Mr. Turner, he is the second most irritating man I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

Will widened his smile at the Commodore's words, then added, "By your leave Commodore, I think I really should be getting back to Elizabeth."

"I'm sure she will be more than interested in how matters concluded. Good evening Mr. Turner." James said as he turned his attention back to straightening his desk.

"Good evening Commodore." Will said as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had just finished straightening his desk to his satisfaction when there was a knock on the door, "Enter" he called out.

Groves stuck his head in, "Commodore, thought you might like to know Mr. Majorano is doing quite a bit of caterwauling down in the cells, and no one is under the impression it has anything to do with opera singing."

"We have no other prisoners down there at present do we?"

"No Commodore."

"Very well then, have the guards shut the main cellblock door and station themselves on the other side Mr. Groves, the man will just have to shout himself into hoarseness."

"Yes Sir." Groves said with a smile as he left.

James leaned his elbows on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger; he could feel one hell of a headache coming on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had made himself comfortable at a table in the corner, feet up, ankles crossed on the table, half full bottle of rum cradled in his lap. He was just about to take another swig from said bottle when his eyes went to the door, and beheld a sight he wished he wasn't seeing. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. 'Bloody Buggerin Hell' he cursed to himself as the last person on earth he was wanting to see came swaying toward him.

"Hello Jackie." Teague said as he took a seat next to Jack, smiled, reached over and took the rum and swallowed several gulps, then handed it back.

"What 'r you doin here?" Jack said with a frown.

"Came ta see me bonny lad now didn't I." Teague said, continuing to smile at Jack.

"Bollocks." Jack retorted.

Teague gave Jack a pout, "No way ta be greetin yer lovin Da now is it?"

"What do you want?" Jack replied, still frowning.

"Nothin but yer charmin company Jackie." Teague said smiling once again.

"Double…er….triple…..aye triple bollocks!" Jack said then took a hefty swig from the bottle.

Teague smiled a wide smile in return, "Can't pull the wool over yer eyes now can I Jackie." After a pause he said, "Me initial intent was ta pay ya a friendly like visit, but seems some business has popped up ya might be able ta help me out with."

"And what makes you think I'd be willin ta help?" Jack replied as he moved the bottle away from Teague as he reached for it.

Teague smiled at Jack, motioned for a passing barmaid to bring him a bottle, turned back to Jack and replied, "Now Jackie, what 'r family for if not ta help out other family when the need arises?"

"I knew the minute I saw ya walk in it did not bode well." Jack said and finished off the rum.

To Be Continued

Comments are appreciated

5


	19. Chapter 19

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 19

James had spent the night in his office, working on various reports, requisitions, and requests for payments from some of the local merchants. He hadn't managed to pull himself away from his desk till well after midnight to go lie down on the cot he used for just such occasions. He had learned long ago sleeping in his chair, even with his head resting on his arms across his desk tended to make his muscles irritable and rather uncooperative the next day. He swung his legs over the side of the cot and sat there for a few moments rubbing his face as he finished the waking up process. After a good yawn and a stretching of arms over his head several times he stood up and walked over to the balcony doors and pulled the drapes aside. It was still very early; he judged he hadn't been asleep for more than a few hours. He looked back at the cot, considered trying to catch a few more hours sleep, then with a snort he headed over to the bowl and pitcher on the little dresser by the bunk. He splashed the cool water on his face then patted dry, took a look in the mirror as he ran his hand over his cheeks and jaw and decided shaving could wait a little bit. He pulled out a fresh shirt, stockings, and breeches from the dresser and changed clothes. He straightened the cover on the cot and folded the clothes he had just removed and laid them neatly at the foot. He decided he would go down to the mess and see if he couldn't obtain some tea and biscuits. He slipped his shoes on, put his waistcoat on, then deciding to forego the wig and jacket, at least until he returned to his office, and headed off for the mess.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed the duty officer sitting with his chin resting on his hand, his elbow resting on the desk in front of him. The man's eyes were closed and James was sure the man was sleeping on duty. With a huff he headed over to give him a good dressing down only to come to a halt a few feet away when the man opened his eyes and looked at him. The man stood up, saluted, and in a wavering voice trying to sound like it was not wavering, "Commodore Sir."

James continued to stare at the man for a few moments for it appeared the man had been crying. "Is something wrong? Something you care to talk about Mr.?"

With a sigh and grabbing a handkerchief off the desk and wiping at his nose he again came to attention, "No Commodore Sir, nothing to report."

"Are you sure?" James asked, knowing something was wrong here.

"Yes Sir, perfectly sure Sir." The man replied.

James hesitated a moment, thinking about ordering the man to tell him what was wrong, then with one last look and a 'Very well back to your duties Mr.' turned and headed for the mess. As he made his way down the hall he passed half a dozen marines with the same look as the duty officer, and all either wiping at eyes or noses. They all saluted him in perfect form, but as James met their eyes he saw they were red and puffy as if the whole lot of them had been engaged in some sort of cry fest. As he continued on his way he was beginning to wonder if everyone in the fort had gone daft. These were well trained and battle hardened marines and sailors here, they shouldn't all be crying, or at least not all at the same time. His mind was so intent on an explanation for what was going on he almost ran into Gillette and Groves coming out of the mess.

"Oh good gentlemen, perhaps you….." James stopped as he saw the same signs on their faces as he had the rest of the men, "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Andrew pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose; Theo wiped a hand across his eyes and replied, "Mr. Majorano Commodore."

James jerked his head back a bit, "Mr. Majorano? Are you trying to tell me Mr. Majorano has turned the whole of Fort Charles to tears? Just how did he accomplish turning my men into a bunch of sobbing old women pray tell?"

"It's probably better if you witness it yourself Commodore." Gillette said with a snuff of his nose.

"Yes Commodore, you're not going to understand unless you are there." Groves said with another swipe at his eyes.

James huffed a bit, "Very well gentlemen let us just go see shall we?" and headed for the cell block.

As he stepped off the last step into the cell block the two guards jumped to attention, and they too were clearly suffering from the same malady the rest of the fort was. James started to issue a reprimand when the sound of singing drifted to him. He paused as the thought took over his mind he had never in his life heard anyone sing in such a mellifluous heart wrenching tone. He was drawn to the door separating the guard room from the cell block, making his way as silently as possible, not wanting to miss one note carried on that sad yet compelling voice. He just stood there listening to the beautiful woe filled sounds floating over him. He couldn't exactly place the language, although he thought it might be Italian from the few words and phrases he knew of that language, and the nationality of the singer. But it didn't matter a bit as it was the absolute beauty and mournful quality carried by the voice that had the effect, bringing to mind every sad and anguished moment he had ever experienced in his whole life. Before he allowed tears to enter his own eyes he straightened his posture and turned toward the two guards, clearing his throat, then clearing it again he asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Started bout (snuff) two hours ago (snuff) Commodore Sir." Guard #1 answered.

"I take it all the men have been down here to listen?" James said, forcing his tone to be much sterner than necessary to keep the waver out of it.

"Aye Commodore." Guard #2 answered, then wiped his eyes.

James, with great difficulty, shook off the effects of the mesmerizing singing, straightened his posture, and trying for a commanding tone he wasn't at all sure he was going to be able to manage stated, "I doubt Mr. Majorano is much of an escape threat. Therefore you two may guard him from the top of the stairs, with the door closed. Further more there will be no more _audience_ allowed down here in the cells. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye Sir." Both guards answered with a salute, then headed up the stairs.

James paused, closed his eyes, and spent several moments listening, allowing the sound of the voice to fill him before shaking himself once more, giving a huff, and heading up the stairs after the two guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya think Norrington is just gonna let ya waltz inta his little jail and walk out with the oper-y singer?" Jack snarked.

"I think what he doesn't know won't bother 'em till it be too late ta do anything about." Teague shot back with a smile.

"You don't know our fine Commodore very well or what he's capable of do ya?" Jack retorted.

"By the same token he don't know me or what I'd be capable of either." Teague replied with a smirk.

"I'm thinkin if ya try this pitiful little excuse for a plan you've come up with you'll be gettin much better acquainted with the aforementioned Commodore, seein as more than likely you'll wind up _in_ one of his little cells."

"Aye, might, although you broke out of 'em, thinkin here if I was ta be apprehended and locked away I'd be able ta do the same." Teague replied.

"Yer forgettin one thing here mate." Jack said then spread his arms wide as he finished, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"'n yer forgettin I'm the one that taught _Captain Jack Sparrow_ almost everything he knows." Teague said with his own wide spread arms.

"Aye, there is that ta be considered." Jack said, then leaned forward, looked around the tavern, back at Teague, tapped his finger against his chin, leaned in closer, and in a conspiratorial tone said, "Now, this is what I'd be doin if indeed it were me doin the breakin out of a body."

Teague leaned in to listen, a wide smile spread across his face.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	20. Chapter 20

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 20

"I'm havin a thought here, I'm thinkin fer some reason yer a bit lax in yer attentative attentioness ta me plan I'm layin down for ya." Jack said as he straightened up, waved his hands about, and gave his Da a scowl.

"I've heard every word ya've said Jackie," Teague said as he too straightened up in his chair and flashed Jack a faux offended expression. "'m just tallyin it up in me mind is all."

"Well no doubts as that will more 'n likely be takin a fair amount of time I might as well be gettin me another bottle." Jack snipped as he waved down a barmaid.

"No sense in bein tetchy 'n vexatious bout it." Teague retorted with a pouty expression.

"Ha! Cause you'd be wantin ta keep those very things all ta yer onsies no doubt." Jack snapped back.

The barmaid stepped over to the table putting a delay to Teague's retort, "'n jest what'd the likes of you two be wantin?" Teague gave her a winning smile, "I'll have another bottle of the establishment's fine rum darlin, 'n I suppose ya might as well bring one fer me obtuse 'n obstreperous off spring here as well." He tossed her a gold coin, "Fer yer trouble luv." She caught the coin, looked it over, bit it, deposited it in her bodice and gave Teague a smile and a wink, "'id be my pleasure I'm sure." Teague winked at her in return, "There's another in it fer ya if ya be quick about the serving of them bottles luv." She smiled, then headed back for the bar calling over her shoulder, "Be back afore ya know I'm gone."

"I highly doubt it." Jack grumbled.

Teague leaned over and patted Jack on the shoulder, "No need ta be so grim bout matters Jackie."

"Really? I highly doubt that too." Jack said with a pout, then added, "'n I'm not payin fer the rum, since ya seem so interested in the server of same you can do the payin."

Teague stared at him for a moment or two, then a wide smile broke out across his face, "Now don't tell me she'd been in the habit of showin ya a certain amount of partiality towards engagin in certain activities wif ya in the past, 'n now yer a bit jealous cause she's taken a likin ta me Jackie?"

In a high squeaky tone Jack retorted, "Nothing of the sort!"

Teague patted him on the back once again, "Now Jackie, ya know ya've never been able ta deceive yer old Da, 'n I kin see that's exactly what's happened here. 'n just so ya know I've no personal interest in the lass, jest wantin ta get me rum in a timely fashion. Fer other matters she's not really me type and I'm afraid I'd have ta decline any further associatin tween her 'n meself ya see, an so it'd be up ta you to proceed wif such if ya catch me meanin." Teague finished, then as an after thought he held another gold coin out to Jack, "Jest ta show me sincerity in the matter you kin give her the other if it suits ya."

Jack looked suspiciously between the coin and his Da several times. When he heard the barmaid returning he gave Teague one last look and then grabbed the coin.

"Here ya go gents." The barmaid said as she set the bottles down and smiled expectantly toward Teague who pointed at Jack. She looked at Jack who stood up, put his arm around her shoulder and walked a few paces from the table. He whispered something in her ear that caused her to suddenly turn around and give Teague a horrified look. Jack smirked at Teague, then turned his attention back to the lass. He gave her a shiny grin, handed her the coin, patted her on the behind and said, "Till later then luv." She gave Teague one more look, smiled at Jack and said, "I'll come and find you when my shift is over."

Jack swayed back to the table and sat down, picked up one of the bottles of rum, kicked his feet up on the table and crossed his ankles, "Now it seems the situation is much more better."

"I'm sure." Teague said with a smile, then let out a deep sigh as he added, "Too bad ya had ta tell some no doubt egregious lie bout yer old Da ta acquire the attentions of fair damsel."

"Did not!" Jack shot back defensively.

Teague smiled a knowing smile, nodded and said, "Ah, but now Jackie I know ya did."

"No you don't." Jack replied.

"Aye, but ya see I do cause I'd have done the same if the bonny lass had been of any interest ta me 'n she'd been showin an interest in you." Teague said as he too picked his bottle of rum up off the table, leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles on the table, smiled and said, "Can't never deny the truth ta the sayin 'Like Father like Son."

Jack stuck his tongue out before taking a pull from his rum.

Teague smiled as he lifted his own bottle to his lips, right before taking a drink he said, "Now gettin back ta that plan of yours….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I refuse to allow all this…this… sniveling to continue!" James shot out at Andrew and Theo as he paced his office, "If it takes assembling them outside and double timing them around Fort Charles a half a dozen times I will see an end to it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." They both replied with a sharp salute.

James stopped his pacing, looked at the both of them for a moment or two, then with an impatient wave of his hand said, "Well then get on with it. Go put a stop to it."

Andrew and Theo saluted again, "Yes Sir" then pivoted smartly and left to go do what they could with the still distressed men.

James gave a huff as the two left, marched over to the brandy decanter and poured himself a liberal amount, "Bloody Opera singers, may I never be plagued with their presence again!"

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	21. Chapter 21

Opera Comes to the Caribbean

Chapter 21

"What's goin on out there?" A marine asked as he passed the duty officer on his way to the front doors.

"Just a bunch of drunken sailors had a bit too much rum down at the Wandering Lass." The duty officer said, "Give them a few minutes and they'll be on their way."

"I don't think that's gonna happen Mr. Knightley." The young marine said as he stood looking out the doors. "Looks to me like they're fixing ta draw swords on each other."

"Does sound like they're getting a bit boisterous don't it?" Mr. Knightley said as he walked over to the door. Soon almost all the men still on duty in the fort were gathered around the doors, their attention on the ruckus outside.

Jack peeked around a corner at the end of the hall to make sure the men were otherwise occupied. He turned and gave Teague, who was standing behind him, a shiny smile, then in an exaggerated stealthy manner moved down the hall toward the door to the cellblock. After going a half a dozen paces he frowned back at Teague, put his finger to his lips and shushed him, and in an aggravated whisper, "We're supposedly tryin ta sneak in case ya missed that part of me plan, 'n them boots of yers 'r makin enough racket I'm surprised old Norrington himself hasn't heard yer clompin about clear up there in his office."

Teague gave the stairs a quick glance, then smilingly nodded at Jack as he motioned for him to continue. Jack turned and continued with his overly exaggerated stealth a few more paces till he did a double take off to his side, "Get back over here!" he whispered loudly as he saw Teague headed off in the wrong direction, then gave a glance at the crowd of marines to make sure they hadn't heard him. "What are ya doin over there, yer supposed ta be over here behind me 'n followin me lead all stealthy like." Jack cast another quick glance toward the doors.

Teague stopped at the bottom of the stairway, turned and gave Jack a smile. He whispered loud enough for Jack to hear as he pointed up the staircase, "Takin matters to the man himself Jackie." As he headed up the stairs Jack began flailing his arms about as he headed toward the stairs in his usual ataxic run. He was doing his best to keep his tone a whisper, "Not good, not good at all." He caught up with Teague at the top of the stairs, "Yer gonna get us hung…'r worse."

"Now Jackie, from what I've been told the Commodore is mostly a reasonable man….."

Jack muttered an interruption, "Don't know what rum soaked fool told ya that tale."

Teague patted Jack on the shoulder and smiled, "It was yer own rum soaked fool of a self that told me that Jackie."

Jack replied in a high squeaky whisper, "Did not!"

"Aye ya did, right after I asked ya bout the chances the good Commodore would incarcerate us if we was caught breakin in and then out of his jail." Teague replied with another smile and pat. Teague didn't wait for Jack to reply, but began scanning the name plaques on the office doors. With a happy 'Ha!' he headed for the one indicating it belonged to the Commodore. Jack stood there for a brief moment watching Teague walk off, and then shaking his head at the floor followed along.

James, engrossed in paperwork at his desk did not look up immediately when he heard his door open, "Gillette, I asked not to be disturbed." Footsteps approached his desk but there was no verbal response to his statement. With a bit of aggravation James huffed and looked up from the parchment he was perusing, expecting to see Gillette but seeing a complete stranger instead. He jumped up and reached for his sword, which he had very inconveniently left several yards away leaned against the coat rack by the door, "What is the meaning of this? How did you get in here? Who are you?" James demanded in his most Commodorely tone as he straightened himself to his most imposing posture, staring at the man and wondering why he looked vaguely familiar. He was so busy pondering that he forgot to demand an answer. As he caught movement out of the corner of his eye he took what was supposed to be a quick look that turned into a glare at the sight of who was standing there, "Sparrow!"

Jack smiled as he fluttered his fingers about in front of him, "Captain Sparrow if ya please Commodore."

James looked suspiciously between the two men several times, then finally looking at Teague, "And just who are you?"

With a big grin on his face he flung his arms wide, "I'm Captain Sparrow."

James stared at Teague, then Jack, then back at Teague with horror before pinching the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb feeling the start of a major headache coming on. "And here I was under the impression things could not get any worse!"

Teague chuckled a bit, "Perhaps they're about ta get better for ya Commodore."

"Only if I had a pistol at hand." James snarked back.

Teague rocked back with an alarmed look on his face, "Now Commodore ya hardly even know me, why would ya want ta be shootin me."

"Because I do know your son, much to my chagrin I might add." James snapped back.

Teague leaned forward and in a conspiratorial tone said, "Aye, he does tend ta have that effect on people at times."

"Just so ya know I'm still standin within earshot of yer little conversation 'n there'd be nothing wrong with me hearin gents." Jack snipped in an outraged tone.

James flopped back down in his chair cradling his head in his hands, mumbling as he did, "I've always tried to fulfill my duty and responsibilities to the best of my ability, am usually kind to children and the elderly, and go to church every Sunday I am able, what have I ever done to deserve this?" finishing with a gesture at the two standing in front of him.

"Now Commodore, I assure ya it's not as bad as all that. In fact I'm just a humble ship owner come to do you a favor….." Teague said in a cheerful tone as he waved his hands about.

"Well then get it over with, just shoot me, that is the biggest favor you could do for me right now." James muttered.

"'m not gonna shoot ya Commodore, 'm gonna take a bit of unwanted baggage off yer hands." Teague replied.

Without looking up James replied, "What kind of unwanted baggage are you under the impression I am in possession of?"

"A certain op-er-y singer you are presently in possession of…..'r yer little cell is in possession of as it were." Teague replied.

James' head snapped up to look at Teague, "And what interest would he be to you?"

"Does that really matter Commodore? You'd be rid of him; I'd think that would be what's important to ya." Teague replied with a flitting of fingers.

"Not if he comes to harm at your hands." James replied.

Teague rocked back on his heels for a moment before leaning toward James, putting a sincere expression on his face and answering, "I kin promise and guarantee ya Commodore, the man will come to no harm at my hands."

"Ya did say ya was going to put him on the first available vessel out of Port Royal Commodore." Jack added, then making a floppy gesture toward Teague and with a smile and a cheery tone, "Here's yer chance."

"Thank you ever so much _Captain_ Sparrow, number one or number two which ever you might be, I do happen to remember my own words and do not need them recited back to me." James snapped.

Jack gave James a pouty look, "Jest tryin ta help Commodore."

"Indeed." James retorted, then looking at Teague said, "You still haven't told me why you have any interest in taking that man off my hands."

With a wink Teague said, "Let's just put it down as a fondness for opera, figured if I get him aboard me ship he may be of an inclination ta do a bit of singin."

"And after that, what would you do with him then?"

"Why make sure he gets ta whatever little spot what'd be favorable fer takin him of course." Teague answered.

"I am finding it hard to believe you Captain…Sparrow." James said, eyeing the man doubtfully.

"Don't really matter if ya believe me 'r not Commodore, long as it sounds believable, if ya get me meanin here." Teague replied.

"'sides Commodore, what have ya got ta lose?" Jack added with a glittering smile and flutter of fingers.

"Nothing I would lament being rid of." James retorted. He sat there thinking the matter over. He would be rid of the man sooner than he would if he waited for another vessel to arrive, there were none scheduled to arrive for at least another week if not longer. James wasn't at all sure he could live through another week in proximity of the man. After a few more minutes of thinking the matter over he looked up at Teague, "You swear you have no intentions of harming the man?"

"Aye, he'll not have a hair of his head harmed by my hands." Teague said solemnly.

James directed his attention toward Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"If he gives his word Commodore, it's as good as gold." Jack said.

After a long pause James shook his head and said, "I do not know why I am doing this, other than the man has tried my patience beyond any tolerability and I am not at all sure I will not resort to doing him bodily injury myself." He stood up and held his hand out toward Teague, "Very well, it seems we have an accord, I shall have him brought to your ship."

Teague shook James' hand, "Aye, and a fine accord for most all parties involved I'm thinkin."

James walked over to the door and called for the duty officer, when the man arrived he explained to him what was to be done. With a salute the man headed off to find some men to escort Mr. Majorano from his cell to Teague's ship.

"Well," Jack said with a smile, "Now that it seems an accord's been reached I'm off fer the Wanderin Lass ta have a bit of rum. Anyone care ta join me?"

James gave Jack a frown, "Oh please."

"I'll see ya there as soon as the op-er-y singer has been deposited nice and sound on me ship Jackie."

Both of James' eyebrows raised as he looked at Jack, and with a smirk said, "Jackie?"

"Let it lie Commodore." Jack replied with a frown.

James continued to smirk as he sat back down at his desk and said, "If you will excuse me Captain Sparrow," then added with a bit of snark, "and Captain Jackie Sparrow, I have work to do."

Jack gave James a moue and what could be considered a growl, "Do not call me Jackie."

James simply smiled in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking me?" Mr. Majorano huffed.

"A command performance of sorts." Teague replied with a sly smile at the man.

"I do not give command performances except for Royalty which you are no manner of Sir." Majorano retorted.

"Oh I think you'll be givin one once yer aboard me ship, very little doubt bout that fact I'm thinkin here." Teague replied.

"Well we shall just see about that!" Majorano huffed.

Teague gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder as he leaned into the man's personal space, "Indeed we will Mr. Majorano, indeed we will. See there'd be a couple of old friends aboard me ship that are quite anxious ta see ya again, 'n dependin on how well ya keep me entertained makes all the difference in how they'd be wantin ya ta entertain them if ya get me meanin here." Continuing to smile Teague said, "Think I'd be gettin yer voice all tuned up if I were you, one way or t'other you'll be usin it no doubt."

The End

Comments are Appreciated

9


End file.
